GleeXheroes
by kurt.b.anderson.5
Summary: Glee club members crossover with many worlds including Naruto, Twilight, and NCIS


Chapter 1

Ecea Bailey was walking around NYADA in New York on a sunny school morning. Ecea was 19 years old and had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was 5'10" and had an average built body. He was a gay teen that was out at the college and had some friends. He was studying to become a singer and a dancer. His mother had brought him up in the music business as his step-father wanted him to become a lawyer like himself. Ecea chose to become a singer like his mother and a dancer like his sister who both died from a car crash a few years earlier. Ecea was single and he didn't mind being alone. That gave him more time to practice dancing and singing. Ecea was wearing black pants and a white collared shirt. He had a shoulder bag on and a golden watch. He walked up the stairs of the college and started walking to his locker. As he was walking, someone accidentally bumped into him.

"I am so sorry." a boy's voice said, "I wasn't looking."

"That's okay." Ecea replied looking up.

The boy had brown hair and brown eyes. He was about the same age as Ecea and wore fancy clothes. His hair was combed in a type of Mohawk style, however not spiky.

"Hi." Ecea said stunned by the looks of the boy.

"Hey." the boy replied smiling, "Name's Kurt. Kurt Hummel. I just joined NYADA today."

"I'm Ecea Bailey." Ecea introduced, "Welcome to NYADA."

"Thanks." Kurt said, "Have you been here long?"

"Few months." Ecea told him, "It's a bit hectic but once you are used to it, it goes smoothly."

"That's good to know." Kurt said, "This is so different from McKinley High."

"That was your old school?" Ecea questioned.

"Yeah." Kurt replied, "I went to high school there. I used to sing in the Glee club."

"Are you from New Directions?" Ecea asked.

"Yes, that was the name of the club." Kurt answered surprised, "You have heard of us?"

"Heard of you?" Ecea said smiling, "You guys are awesome."

"Thanks." Kurt replied blushing.

"Here let me show you around." Ecea offered grabbing Kurt's hand.

Kurt followed Ecea as Ecea showed him around. Ecea felt drawn to Kurt and knew that he hadn't felt this way since he was with his ex boyfriend before they broke up.

"This is amazing." Kurt commented as they walked around.

"Glad you like the school." Ecea said.

The bell rang and Ecea let go of Kurt's hand. He turned to Kurt and smiled nervously.

"Umm...I will see you later, I guess." he said shifting his bag on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Kurt replied, "I guess so."

Ecea turned to leave.

"Wait." Kurt said.

Ecea stopped and looked back to see Kurt shifting his bags nervously.

"Would you like to get coffee sometime?" Kurt asked.

Ecea looked at Kurt stunned and then smiled.

"I would like that, Kurt." he said, "Let me give you my number."

He gave Kurt his number and Kurt smiled.

"Hold on." he said lifting his phone up at Ecea.

He took a picture of Ecea and smiled.

"There." Kurt said, "Now I have your number and your picture."

Ecea laughed and took a picture of Kurt.

"Now I have your picture." he said.

Kurt gave him his number and Ecea nodded.

"I will see you later." Ecea said.

"Yeah." Kurt replied, "See you later."

He walked away and Ecea smiled. He walked to his locker and opened it. He grabbed his books and closed his locker. He walked to the music room and found several of the boys who were part of an all-boy group in the room already.

"Hey guys." Ecea said walking in, "Ready for practice?"

Music started playing and Ecea started singing 'Not Your Birthday' by All Star Weekend. As they were singing, Kurt came into the room unknown to Ecea and stood by the door in awe at Ecea's singing and dancing. Ecea finished singing as the boys clapped and whooped for joy. They clapped Ecea on the back and Ecea saw Kurt standing there.

"Kurt." Ecea said shocked, "I didn't see you standing there."

"You were great." Kurt replied.

The boys made 'ooh' noise and Ecea glared at them.

"Ecea has a new love." one of the boys said.

"Come on." Ecea said to Kurt, "Let's go."

He led Kurt outside of the room and sighed.

"Ecea, that was amazing singing." Kurt said, "I haven't heard anything like it."

"I need to become better." Ecea replied, "I have to be better."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

Ecea fell silent and Kurt looked at him. Ecea thought about if he should tell Kurt why he wanted to become the best.

"A few years ago, a mother and her daughter were driving home from a spa." Ecea began, "They were going back in time for the son's 16th birthday party. As they were going home, there was a car crash. Their car was hit by a truck and the driver of the truck had been drinking. The cars collided and the smaller car was tossed across the road and the truck kept going. The mother was killed instantly and the daughter was taken to the hospital. The son heard of the crash and rushed to the hospital. His sister was in a coma and a few days later, she died. Her brother vowed to be the best singer and dancer in his mother's and daughter's honor."

He looked at Kurt.

"I am the son and brother of the mother and sister who died." he told Kurt.

"Ecea, I am so sorry." Kurt said, "I know what it's like to lose someone. I lost my mother when I was young and I almost lost my father a few years ago."

"I am sorry." Ecea replied as the bell rang, "I got to go, I will see you soon okay?"

"Sure." Kurt said.

Kurt left and Ecea started walking down the halls. As he walked down the halls, he saw his friend Rachel Berry walking towards him. Rachel had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was 19 and wore a blue dress. Rachel had become Ecea's friend when she started NYADA and she started dating Ecea's cousin, Brody. She and Ecea became very close and they always went shopping together.

"Hello Ecea." Rachel said coming up to him, "Do you have anything planned today after school?"

"I don't believe so." Ecea replied, "Why?"

"I was wondering if you want to go shopping with me and a friend of mine." Rachel explained, "He just came up from Ohio and joined NYADA. We would meet him at the mall."

"Sure, I would love to come." Ecea said, "What time?"

"How about 5?" Rachel asked.

"That will be fine." Ecea said, "I will meet you at the front okay?"

Rachel nodded and later Ecea met her in the front at her car.

"Hope in." she said.

They drove to the mall and walked in. Ecea looked around and saw Kurt coming towards them.

"Hey Kurt." Rachel said, "Ecea, this is my best friend Kurt Hummel."

"We've met." Kurt told her, "Today at school actually."

"Oh well that's great." Rachel said surprised, "Wait…the hottie that you told me about was Ecea?"

"Hottie huh?" Ecea questioned grinning at Kurt who blushed.

"Oh he wouldn't stop talking about you." Rachel told him, "He was just glowing."

"Rachel." Kurt said, "Stop you're making me embarrassed."

"Let's go shop." Rachel replied.

They walked around and soon Ecea and Kurt stood outside of the women's dressing room as Rachel tried on some dresses.

"I'm sorry about Rachel." Kurt apologized, "She can be a little bit hyper when it comes to me meeting someone."

"It was fine." Ecea said, "I enjoyed it actually."

"She thinks that every guy that I meet is going to become my boyfriend." Kurt explained, "Except for the straight guys. I told her that you and I are just friends."

Ecea turned to him and looked into his eyes deeply.

"We can be more than friends." he said softly.

He walked up to Kurt and Kurt looked into his eyes. Ecea slowly leaned close and their lips met. They started kissing and Rachel came out.

"What do you guys think of…" she started to say.

She stopped as she saw Ecea kissing Kurt and Ecea slowly drew away from Kurt who opened his eyes and looked at Ecea in awe.

"I don't know why I did that." Ecea said, "I can't explain it, but I am attracted to you, Kurt."

"I don't know what to say, Ecea." Kurt replied shocked.

"Just say you will be his boyfriend already." Rachel interrupted.

"Rachel." Kurt scolded, "We can't become boyfriends after meeting each other in one day."

"Kurt is right." Ecea agreed, "I want to take this slow."

"You kissed after knowing each other for one day." Rachel pointed out.

"You and Brody kissed after knowing each other for a day." Ecea said.

"You know Brody?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah he's my cousin." Ecea told him.

"I say that you're hotter." Kurt said, "No offense to your cousin."

"Eh that's okay." Ecea replied, "I am sure that he's okay with that."

"Fine, take it slow." Rachel said, "Anyways what do you think of the dress?"

She spun around in the white long dress and Ecea was actually impressed.

"I think its great." he told Rachel.

"I think the dress is wonderful Rachel." Kurt said, "What's the occasion?"

"Brody has asked me out to go dancing with him." Rachel told them, "We are going out this Friday."

"Rachel, we are supposed to go back to Ohio to see how the New Directions are doing." Kurt said shocked, "When were you going to tell me?"

"We can go another time." Rachel replied, "I am sure that the New Directions will understand."

"I wanted to see Finn and the others, Rachel." Kurt said.

"If you want, I can go with you." Ecea offered, "I won't mind seeing your old school."

"Okay." Kurt said, "I would love to show you around the school."

Friday came and Kurt and Ecea arrived in Lime, Ohio. They were walking out of the airport with the bags and Kurt looked around.

"Rachel told me that she called someone to pick us up." he said, "But I wasn't told who."

"Hey Kurt." a girl's voice called out.

Kurt and Ecea looked to see a 19 year old girl coming towards them. She wore a dark blue dress and had short blond hair and blue eyes.

"Quinn?" Kurt said surprised, "I had no idea that you were in Ohio. It's so good to see you."

Quinn and Kurt hugged and Quinn looked at Ecea.

"Who's this?" she asked smiling.

"Quinn, this is Ecea Bailey." Kurt said, "He's a special friend of mine."

Quinn got it right away and smiled at Kurt.

"I have to admit that I am jealous." she said, "You have a hottie."

Ecea blushed and smiled.

"So Rachel decided not to come?" Quinn asked Kurt.

"Yeah she decided not to come." Kurt answered, "She's going dancing with Ecea's cousin, Brody."

"I see." Quinn said, "Well at least you came. Come on. My car is over here."

They went over to her car and drove to a hotel.

"I assume that you guys will want a room to yourself." Quinn said on the way.

"No it's okay." Ecea replied, "We can have a room with two beds."

"Okay." Quinn said, "We will put the bags in the room and then head over to the school."

Soon they were driving up to McKinley High school and went inside.

"This is a nice school." Ecea said as they started walking around.

"Kurt?" a boy's voice said behind them.

Kurt cringed and they turned around to see a boy with slick black hair and black eyes wearing fancy clothes and having a shoulder bag over his shoulder.

"Blaine." Kurt said and Ecea heard a little resentment in his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked walking up to them.

"Thought that I should see how my brother and the club were doing." Kurt told him, "Am I not allowed to?"

"You just could have told me that you were coming." Blaine said.

"Blaine…I don't have to tell you anything." Kurt replied.

"Ecea, let me show you around." Quinn offered, "We will meet you later, Kurt."

She wrapped her arm into Ecea's and led him away.

"Is there something between Blaine and Kurt?" Ecea asked.

"Blaine used to be Kurt's boyfriend.' Quinn told him, "However Blaine cheated on him when Kurt graduated and they broke up. Now when they visit each other, Kurt doesn't trust Blaine. I believe Blaine wants to get back with Kurt but Kurt doesn't want to get back with him. Kurt needs to find someone that is honest and treats him right."

Ecea looked at her and she looked at him.

"I believe that person is you." she told him, "I see something special in you and you can share that with Kurt."

"You really believe that?" Ecea said.

"Yes I do." Quinn replied.

They entered a room to see several students sitting there talking to each other.

"Hey guys." Quinn said.

"Quinn." one of the boys said, "We didn't know you were coming."

The boy had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was about 6 feet and wore jeans and a collared shirt.

"Hello Finn." Quinn said, "I was in town for a little bit and decided to stop by."

"Who's that?" a boy in a wheel chair asked looking at Ecea.

The boy had brown hair and brown eyes and wore glasses.

"This is Ecea Bailey." Quinn introduced, "He's a friend of Kurt's."

"That's it, Blaine." Kurt said storming in the room with Blaine behind him, "You stay far away from me as possible."

"Kurt, please listen to me." Blaine pleaded.

"Finn, can Ecea and I sing a song?" Kurt asked.

"Sure. That's fine." Finn said going to sit down.

Blaine and Quinn went to sit down also and Kurt nodded at the band. They started playing 'Animals' by Neon Trees.

Ecea: "Here we go again. I kinda wanna be more than friends. So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied."

Kurt: "Here we go again. We're sick like animals we play pretend. You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid that I won't get out alive. No I won't sleep tonight!"

Ecea and Kurt: "Oh oh, I want some more. Oh oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh oh, I want some more. Oh oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight."

Ecea: "Here we are again. I feel the chemicals kicking in. It's getting heavy and I wanna run and hide. I wanna run and hide."

Kurt: "I do it every time. You're killing me now!"

Ecea and Kurt: "And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you. Oh oh, I want some more. Oh oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh oh, I want some more. Oh oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight. Hush Hush till the world is quiet. Hush hush we both can't fight it. It's us that made this mess. Why can't you understand? Oh, I won't sleep tonight. Oh oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh oh, I want some more. Oh oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? What are you waiting? Here we go again. Here we go again. Here we go again. Say goodbye to my heart tonight. Oh oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh oh, I want some more. Say goodbye to my heart tonight."

They ended and everyone started applauding, except for Blaine who just sat there and glared at Ecea.

"Thanks you guys." Kurt said.

He turned to Ecea and kissed him. Blaine's jaw dropped and Quinn smiled at the scene while everyone else was staring. Kurt drew away and Ecea looked at him stunned.

"I won't stand for this." Blaine said angry.

Everyone turned to him.

"Why Blaine?" Kurt questioned, "I am allowed to move on and find someone."

"I still love you, Kurt." Blaine argued.

"You cheated on me, Blaine." Kurt said.

"You were gone." Blaine replied.

"That still gives you no right." Kurt told him, "I stayed true to you after I left."

"Ugh…forget it." Blaine said.

He left as the bell rang and Ecea looked after him.

"I will catch you later." Ecea told Kurt and Quinn.

He left the room and went after Blaine. He found Blaine at his locker.

"Blaine." Ecea said.

Blaine looked at him and sighed.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want to talk to you." Ecea said, "Listen, I know about you and Kurt being ex boyfriends and I don't want to make a fight between you guys."

"Well Bailey." Blaine said, "I love Kurt still and you hardly even know anything about him, unlike me. I was there for him for two years. Yes, I admit that I made a mistake. But we all make mistakes right?"

"I don't know exactly what went on between you two so I will let you know that I like Kurt." Ecea replied, "I like him a lot and care for him."

Blaine's expression calmed down.

"I guess I was wrong about you." he said, "You aren't some show off guy. You are a respectable guy."

The bell rang and Blaine left with Ecea staring after him.

"Ecea, can I talk to you?" Finn called from behind him.

Ecea turned and walked with Finn.

"I know that you are in NYADA right now." Finn said, "However I was wondering if you would like to help the New Directions by joining?"

"Finn, I have already completed high school." Ecea replied, "I don't know if the judges will allow that."

"Well how about helping me teach?" Finn asked.

"Finn, I appreciate the offer, but I am already in a Glee club at NYADA." Ecea answered, "They need me."

"I understand." Finn said.

He started to walk away and Ecea had second thoughts. NYADA wasn't going well for him and maybe this was a new start for him.

"Wait Finn." he said.

Finn turned around and looked at him.

"I will stay." Ecea said.

"Thanks." Finn replied.

Ecea nodded and went to the bathroom. As he entered, he stopped in shock at what he saw. Kurt and Blaine were kissing each other against the wall. Kurt saw Ecea and pushed Blaine away.

"Ecea." he said shocked, "We were just…"

Ecea shook his head and ran out of the bathroom and started walking away, when Blaine and Kurt came out.

"Ecea listen please." Kurt pleaded.

"Listen to what?" Ecea questioned angry, "Blaine wanted you and so he has you. It's over Kurt. I won't date guys that are already taken."

He went away crying and went to the auditorium. He stood on the stage and music started playing.

Ecea: "What have I done? I wish I could run, away from this ship going under. Just trying to help. Hurt everyone else. Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders."

Ecea: "What can you do when your good isn't good enough and all that you touch tumbles down? Cus my best intentions keep making a mess of things; I just wanna fix it somehow. But how many times will it take? Oh how many times will take for me. To get it right. To get it right."

Ecea: "Can I start again with my faith stricken? Cus I can't go back and undo this. I just have to stay and face my mistakes. But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this."

Ecea: "What can you do when your good isn't good enough and all that you touch tumbles down? Cus my best intentions keep making a mess of things; I just wanna fix it somehow. But how many times will it take? Oh how many times will take for me. To get it right.

Ecea: "So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air. And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair. Yeah I'll send out a wish. Yeah I send up a flare and finally someone will see how much I care!"

Ecea: "What can you do when your good isn't good enough and all that you touch tumbles down? Cus my best intentions keep making a mess of things; I just wanna fix it somehow. But how many times will it take? Oh how many times will take. To get it right. To get it right."

He finished singing and sat down on the edge of the stage.

"You were really great." a boy said from the door.

Ecea looked up in surprise to see a 19 year old buff boy with short brown hair and brown eyes wearing jeans and a red shirt with a hat on.

"Oh…thanks." Ecea said, "I had that song stuck in my mind and the time seemed right to sing it."

"Seems a little depressing though." the boy replied coming down the aisle, "I don't think depressing songs are your type."

"Oh?" Ecea said, "Well…thanks."

"No problem." the boy said sitting by him, "Name's Dave Karofsky. What's yours?"

"Ecea Bailey." Ecea told him.

"Nice to meet you, Ecea." Dave said smiling, "You go to McKinley?"

"I was attending NYADA in New York but Finn asked me to help him with the Glee club." Ecea told him, "Do you go here?"

"I used to." Dave said, "I left and graduated from another school. I just heard Kurt Hummel was in town with a hot friend of his."

"Well I came with Kurt." Ecea replied chuckling.

"So you're his friend?" Dave said surprised.

"I was his friend." Ecea corrected, "He and I were going to try and be together but he went back to his old boyfriend."

"I see." Dave said, "Blaine Anderson right?"

"How did you know?" Ecea questioned.

"I've met him before." Dave told him, "So you will be staying in Lime, Ohio?"

"Yeah but I don't have a place yet." Ecea said.

"How about you stay with me?" Dave suggested, "I have a two bedroom apartment not that far from here. I also have another car if you would need one."

"Thanks." Ecea said, "That's very kind of you."

"No problem." Dave replied, "Why don't I take you now and show you the apartment?"

"Okay." Ecea said.

Dave offered his hand and Ecea looked at it.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked.

"Nothing." Ecea answered smiling and taking Dave's hand.

They walked out together and down the halls.

"So you lived in New York huh?" Dave asked.

"Yeah." Ecea answered, "I lived there most of my life. I think a change will do me good."

Dave smiled at Ecea and they heard a scoff behind him.

"Really?" Kurt said behind them.

Dave and Ecea turned to see Kurt standing there with Blaine.

"You leave and go for Karofsky?" Kurt questioned.

"Dave and I aren't dating." Ecea told him, "I just met him and he is helping me out. I am moving here, Kurt. Moving in with Dave."

Kurt's jaw dropped.

"This is your way at getting back at me?" he questioned.

"I am not getting back at you." Ecea said.

"I wasn't talking to you." Kurt replied and looked at Dave, "I was talking to Dave."

"What?" Dave said scoffing, "Kurt, that was two years ago. I don't need to get back at anything. I just want to help Ecea."

"So you're quitting NYADA?" Kurt asked Ecea.

"Yes." Ecea answered, "I will be helping Finn with the Glee club."

He looked at Blaine.

"And I will not tolerate any complaints." he warned.

Blaine was about to say something, but he decided to keep quiet.

"I will see you tomorrow." Ecea said.

He left with Dave and they drove to Dave's apartment which was about 10 minutes from the school.

"Well here we are." Dave said as they drove up.

They went inside and Dave showed Ecea around. Soon they were sitting on the couch.

"Sorry about what happened back there." Dave said looking at him.

"It's fine." Ecea replied, "I am fine. I can handle Blaine."

He sighed and closed his eyes trying to clear his head.

"Hey." Dave said laying a hand on Ecea's shoulder and rubbing it, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Ecea replied looking at him.

Dave looked at him softly and leaned close. Their lips met and Dave kissed him. Ecea closed his eyes and drew into the kiss. Soon they stopped kissing and Ecea turned away.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked.

"I don't want to rush into anything." Ecea answered.

Dave nodded and rubbed Ecea's shoulder.

"I understand." he said.

The next day, Ecea woke up to find that Dave had gone to work and left two keys on the counter. He ate breakfast and soon was dressed in jeans and a blue collared shirt with a tie. A grey sweater was put over his collared shirt. He grabbed the keys and went out. He found Dave's other car which was a red convertible and got in. He drove to the school and saw the Glee club members walking in the school. He parked the car and got out of the car, locking it as he closed the door.

"Hey Ecea." Finn said walking up to him.

"Oh hey Finn." Ecea replied.

"Dude…nice car." Finn said looking at the car.

"Thanks." Ecea said smiling, "So what's on for today?"

"I am going to introduce you as my helper." Finn replied, "Then I am going to assign them a music assignment."

Ecea nodded and they went inside. They entered the glee club class room to find everyone there, including Kurt and Quinn.

"Quinn." Ecea said smiling and hugging Quinn.

He looked at Kurt with disgust.

"Ecea wait." Kurt said as Ecea turned away, "I have a song to sing to you."

Music started playing and everyone, but Ecea and Kurt, sat down.

Kurt: "I know what you're doing; I see it all to clear. I only taste the saline when I kiss away your tears."

Ecea: "You really had me going, wishing on a star but the black holes that surround you are heavier by far."

Kurt: "I believed in your confusion, you were so completely torn. It must have been that yesterday was the day that I was born."

Ecea: "There's not much to examine, there's nothing left to hide. You really can't be serious if you have to ask me why."

Kurt and Ecea: "I say good-bye….'cause I am barely breathing and I can't find the air. I don't know who I'm kidding imagining you care and I could stand here waiting. A fool for another day but I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price, the price that I would pay."

Ecea: "And everyone keeps asking,"

Kurt and Ecea: "What's it all about"

Ecea: "I used to be so certain."

Kurt and Ecea: "and I can't figure it out."

Kurt: "What is this attraction?"

Kurt and Ecea: "I only feel the pain."

Ecea: "There's nothing left to reason and only you to blame"

Kurt and Ecea: "Will it ever change?"

Kurt and Ecea: "'Cause I am barely breathing and I can't find the air. I don't know who I'm kidding imagining you care and I could stand here waiting. A fool for another day but I don't suppose it's worth the price, it's worth the price, the price that I would pay. But I'm thinking it over anyway…I'm thinking it over anyway. I've come to find I may never know."

Kurt: "Your changing mind. Is it friend or foe?"

Kurt and Ecea: "I rise above or sink below."

Ecea: "Every time you come and go."

Kurt and Ecea: "Please don't come and go. 'Cause I am barely breathing and I can't find the air. I don't know who I'm kidding imagining you care and I could stand here waiting. A fool for another day but I don't suppose it's worth the price, worth the price, the price that I would pay. But I'm thinking it over anyway…I'm thinking it over anyway. I know what you're doing. I see it all to clear."

The song ended and the class clapped as Ecea and Kurt stared at each other in silence.

"That was awesome guys." Finn said.

Kurt sighed and went to sit down as Finn got up and stood by Ecea.

"Guys meet Ecea Bailey." he said, "He is going to be helping me with the Glee club."

"I've heard that you guys were going against the Warblers." Ecea said folding his arms, "I admit that they are better than you guys."

The kids looked at each other shocked and Blaine glared at Ecea.

"You can't just walk in here and push us down." Blaine said.

"If you can let me finish my sentence." Ecea replied sternly, "I was saying that they are better than you however I am going to make you better than them. In addition, I am going to make you better than NYADA."

"You're kidding right?" a boy named Artie asked, "NYADA is one of the top colleges in New York."

"I attended NYADA and I know how good they are." Ecea answered, "I will make you better."

"How?" a boy named Sam questioned.

Ecea turned to him.

"How else?" he asked, "Hard work."

The bell rang and Ecea picked up his bag.

"See you all tomorrow." he said, "We will be working hard over the next few months."

He left and started to walk down the halls.

"Ecea." Kurt called running after him.

Ecea sighed and turned around.

"What do you want, Kurt?" he asked, "Shouldn't you be with Blaine?"

"One, Blaine and I aren't together." Kurt answered, "Second I don't have feelings for him."

"So that incident in the bathroom wasn't what I saw?" Ecea questioned.

"It was a small fling." Kurt said.

"Right." Ecea replied nodding, "Well good for you, now if you will excuse me I got to get home."

He turned and started walking away.

"I want you, Ecea." Kurt called after him.

Ecea stopped and looked at Kurt.

"You should have thought about that before you kissed Blaine in the bathroom." he said.

He walked away and went out to his car. He drove home and entered it to find Dave cooking.

"Hey." Dave said smiling, "How was work at the club?"

"It was okay." Ecea replied setting his bag down, "Kurt was still there."

"Uh oh." Dave said wiping his hands clean and coming up to Ecea, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Ecea replied sighing.

He rubbed his head and Dave held him.

"Hey." he said lifting Ecea's head up, "I am here for you. You know that."

Ecea nodded and Dave kissed him. He drew back and smiled.

"Now get cleaned up." he said, "Dinner is almost ready."

"Alright." Ecea replied.

He went to his bedroom and changed his clothes. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. As he looked into the mirror, he was startled to see a boy with black hair and black eyes wearing dirty clothes standing in the reflection. The boy was very pale and looked sick.

"Why Ecea?" the boy asked, "Why did you leave me dead?"

"Stan?" Ecea said shocked, "This is impossible. You are dead."

"You left me Ecea." Stan said again, "Left me to die."

"I needed to save Angela." Ecea told him, "I couldn't let her die. Not my own sister."

"Ecea?" Dave called out from the hallway, "You ready?"

Ecea turned his head.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." he called back.

He heard Dave go back to the kitchen and turned back to the mirror to see that Stan was gone. He shivered and shook his head. He went to the kitchen and saw that Dave had set up two candles and they were lit. There were two plates and flowers near Ecea's spot.

"Dave." Ecea said shocked, "This is amazing."

"I made it just for you." Dave replied, "Hope it's not too much."

"It's perfect." Ecea told him as he sat down.

Dave sat down on the other side and reached out his hand. Ecea smiled and took it in his hand.

"Ecea…I have something to tell you." Dave said, "I know it may be sudden but I have something to ask of you. I know we've know each other for a short time, but I feel like I've known you for a long time and I feel complete when you are with me."

He reached into his pocket and brought out a black box. He slid it over to Ecea and looked at him.

"Open it." he said.

Ecea opened the box and gasped as he saw a golden ring was in it.

"I'm not asking you to marry me." Dave said, "I am asking you to be my boyfriend."

"Dave…I am shocked." Ecea replied breathless.

He took out the ring and put it on. It fit perfectly and Ecea looked at it in admiration.

"Well?" Dave asked.

Ecea smiled at Dave and took his hand.

"Yes." he said, "Yes, I will be your boyfriend."

He got up and went over to sit on Dave's lap. They kissed and smiled at each other.

"How about we go out dancing?" Ecea asked, "We can eat when we come back."

"Okay." Dave said chuckling.

They went off and soon arrived at a public dancing spot. They started dancing and soon were enjoying themselves.

"Ecea!" Quinn called out.

Ecea turned and saw Quinn dancing with a few members of the Glee club.

"Hey guys." Ecea said as he and Dave came dancing up to them, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Kurt is going back to New York tomorrow so we decided to have one last fun time dancing before he went back." Sam said.

"Where is Kurt?" Dave asked.

"He's dancing with Blaine." Quinn said nodding over to where Kurt was indeed dancing with Blaine.

"Nice ring Ecea." Marley said noticing the gold ring on Ecea's finger.

"Thanks." Ecea replied, "Dave gave it to me."

Quinn's jaw dropped.

"Dave proposed to you?" she questioned shocked.

"No." Ecea said chuckling, "He asked me to be his boyfriend."

"Wow." Marley said, "That's one way to ask someone out."

"Hey Ecea." Kurt said coming up with Blaine, "Fancy seeing you here."

"Kurt." Ecea replied smiling politely, "Nice to see you too."

"And you brought Karofsky." Kurt said looking at Dave with a fake smile.

"And I see you brought Blaine." Ecea replied.

Kurt looked away and Blaine sighed.

"Listen, we're not going to fight." he said.

"I agree with Blaine." Dave agreed, "Let's just try and get along."

"Fine." Kurt said, "Come on Blaine."

He dragged Blaine away and went to go dance elsewhere while Dave took Ecea in his arms and started dancing with him.

"Come on." Dave said as he saw Ecea was preoccupied, "Get your mind out of the gutters and have fun."

Ecea smiled at Dave and kissed him softly. 'Womanizer' by Britney Spears started playing and Ecea started rock out in front of Dave. Quinn, Tina, Brittany, and Marion joined him and soon everyone watched them as they danced. People started to videotape the dancing and Dave smiled as he watched Ecea dance with the girls. Kurt watched and realized that Ecea was indeed a great dancer and now he knew that Ecea really wanted to be the best. Ecea danced up to Dave and dragged him into the dance. At first Dave tried to reject, but soon he was caught up in the dancing and danced by Ecea's side. Kurt grew sad as he watched Ecea be happy with Dave. He really liked Ecea and he couldn't believe that he hurt Ecea by foolishly going back to Blaine. However Kurt saw how happy Ecea was and decided to let him be happy with Dave.

"You okay?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yeah." Kurt said looking at Ecea and Dave, "Let's go back to the hotel room."

He left with Blaine and Finn looked after them. He looked at Ecea and felt something in his heart that he couldn't explain. He liked Ecea, but he felt like he liked Ecea more than a friend.

"_Am I turning gay_?" Finn thought to himself, "_I always thought that I would never have feelings like this for a guy, but for some reason I do._"

The next day, Ecea came back home from work to find Dave making out with another guy.

"Dave?" Ecea said shocked.

"Ecea." Dave replied getting up, "Um…I can explain."

Ecea shook his head and went to his room and started packing.

"I don't need to know." he said.

Dave followed him into the room.

"Ecea, I made a mistake." he said, "Daniel came back from the navy and he came to visit me. I thought he had died in action, but he was actually alive."

"I get it." Ecea replied slamming his bags shut and taking off his ring, "I'm leaving Dave."

He left the ring on the bed and Dave sighed and rubbed his head.

"Take the car then." he said.

Ecea left and drove off to the school, which was empty. He turned off the engine and started weeping.

"Ecea?" Finn said jogging up.

Finn wore jeans and a red t-shirt.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coming up to the car.

He saw Ecea's tears and opened the door.

"Come here." he said helping Ecea out of the car and hugging him.

"Dave cheated on me." Ecea sobbed, "He cheated on me and I left."

"I'm so sorry." Finn said holding him.

"I think I may go back to NYADA." Ecea told him.

"What about helping New Directions?" Finn asked.

"I want to help." Ecea answered looking up at Finn, "I really do, but I have no place to stay now."

"Stay with me then." Finn said, "I have a nice two bedroom apartment not far from here and I will allow you to stay. I've been looking for a roommate."

"You sure?" Ecea questioned, "I mean having a gay guy living in a straight guy's apartment isn't very comfortable for the straight guy."

"Don't worry about it." Finn told him, "Come on. I will drive."

Ecea got in the passenger seat and Finn drove to a nice apartment.

"Here we are." he said, "Let's get you settled in."

They went inside and Ecea went to his bedroom. He settled in and went to lie on the bed. Finn left him alone and soon Ecea fell asleep. Over the next few weeks, it was getting close to Christmas and Ecea helped Finn with the Glee club and Finn and Ecea spent a lot of time having fun at bowling and movies. One day, Ecea was talking with Marley and Tina about shopping when he saw Dave entering the school with Daniel.

"Great." Ecea muttered as the girls also saw Dave.

"The jerk is here." Tina said.

"Let's go." Marley said.

Ecea and the girls turned and started to walk away.

"Ecea." Dave called running up.

Ecea stopped, sighed and turned around.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Can we speak in private?" Dave questioned.

Ecea looked at the girls who were crossing their arms and glaring at Dave.

"What ever you have to say to me, you can say in front of them." Ecea said crossing his arms also.

"Alright." Dave replied, "I'm joining the navy to be with Daniel. I came to say goodbye since I am leaving tomorrow."

"Good for you." Ecea said, "Hope you are happy with him."

"Seesh you're a real jerk, Bailey." Dave replied angry, "You will never find anyone."

He stormed off and Ecea started to get tears in his eyes.

"Ecea, don't listen to him." Tina said seeing the tears, "He's a big jerk. Always has been."

"Let's go shopping." Marley suggested hoping to cheer Ecea up.

"You girls go on ahead." Ecea said, "I will catch up later."

"You sure?" Tina asked.

Ecea nodded and Tina and Marley left. Ecea slowly walked to the auditorium. Finn saw and overheard what happened and followed him. Ecea went into the auditorium and onto the stage. Music started to play and the lights dimmed. A spotlight shone on Ecea and Finn slowly walked down the aisle and took a seat.

Ecea: "There's a dream in my soul. I've found this deep inside me. There's a me no one knows waiting to be set free. I'm gonna see that day. I can feel it. I can taste it. Chances comin' my way."

Ecea: "I was born to be somebody. Ain't nothing that ever gonna stop me. I'll light up the sky like lightning. I'm gonna rise above; show them what I'm made of. I was born to be somebody, I was born to be…and this world will belong to me."

Ecea: "This life can kick you around. This world can make you feel small. They will not kick me down. I was born to stand tall. I'm going all the way. I can feel it, I believe it. I'm here, I'm here to stay."

Ecea: "I was born to be somebody. Ain't nothing that ever gonna stop me. I'll light up the sky like lightning. I'm gonna rise above; show them what I'm made of. I was born to be somebody, I was born to be…and this world will belong to me."

Ecea: "Feel it. Believe it. Dream it. Be it."

Ecea: "I was born to be somebody. Ain't nothing that ever gonna stop me. I'll light up the sky like lightning. I'm gonna rise above; show them what I'm made of. I was born to be somebody, I was born to be…and this world will belong to me. Ooh oh, ooh oh. And this world will belong to me. Yeah eh, yeah eh. Ooh oh...this world will belong to me."

He finished singing and fell silent.

"I know you're there, Finn." he said as Finn was about to get up and leave.

Finn turned to him and saw tears falling from Ecea's eyes.

"I shouldn't have interrupted your time alone." Finn said walking down to the stage and up the steps.

"It's okay." Ecea said wiping the tears away, "Did you hear that Kurt and Blaine are going to spend Christmas together?"

"Yeah…" Finn replied.

"Funny how both of my ex's have someone to spend Christmas with and I am left alone." Ecea said scoffing.

"You are not alone." Finn said, "You got me and the Glee club."

Ecea looked at him.

"You know what I mean." he said.

He turned to go when Finn grabbed his arm and turned him around pulling Ecea close.

"You are not alone." Finn said, "You got me."

Suddenly he bent down and kissed Ecea. Finn drew away and Ecea looked at him shocked.

"I'm sorry." Finn said, "I don't know what came over me."

Ecea leaned up and kissed Finn back. They kissed passionately and soon were on top of an extra mattress lying next to each other, facing each other and holding hands.

"I never thought that I would feel this way to a guy." Finn said, "However when I met you, something inside of me changed and I felt like my life was perfect."

"I have to admit…I did have feelings for you when I first saw you." Ecea replied, "I just didn't want to impose myself upon you."

"I know this is sudden, but I want to ask you something." Finn said, "Ecea Rick Bailey, will you be my boyfriend?"

Ecea smiled at Finn and kissed him.

"Yes Finn Ben Hudson." he said, "I will be your boyfriend."

Over the next several months, Ecea and Finn grew in their relationship and came out to the other members of the club. It was now Valentine's Day and Ecea was walking around the school talking to Tina and Marley after the day they won Nationals.

"I can't believe we won Nationals." Marley said.

"I never doubted you guys." Ecea replied smiling at them both.

"We only won because of your teaching." Tina said wrapping her arm into his.

"Tina is right." Marley agreed taking Ecea's other arm into hers, "Without you and Finn, we probably would have lost."

"I had faith in you all." Ecea told them, "Even without me, you would have done fine. I know you would have."

"Hey Ecea, Tina, and Marley." Artie said, "Finn wants us all in the choir room. He says that there is something important he wants to tell us."

They all went to the choir room where everyone else was sitting and Ecea sat next to Marley and Jake Puckerman, who was Marley's boyfriend.

"First I want to congratulate all of you for winning Nationals." Finn said, "You guys did an awesome and I am so proud of you all."

Marley smiled at Jake, who smiled back at her and took her hand.

"Next thing I wanna talk about is about me and Ecea…" Finn said and Ecea looked at him surprised, "Ecea and I have been together for several months now as you all know."

He sighed in deeply and looked at Ecea.

"Ecea, you are the sweetest and most caring guy I have known." he said, "You helped change this Glee club, but most of all…you changed me and I…I have a very important thing to ask of you. Can you come up here?"

Ecea got up confused and stood next to Finn.

"Hello all!" Rachel's voice called from the door.

Everyone turned to see Rachel, Kurt, Mike, Puck, Quinn, Mercedes, and Santana standing there.

"Guys…" Finn said surprised, "What are you all doing here?"

"We heard you guys won Nationals." Santana replied as they came in, "We are here to celebrate."

"Well I'm glad you're all here." Finn said smiling as Santana and Quinn hugged Ecea, "Please sit down."

They sat down and Kurt sat next to Blaine.

"What's going on?" he whispered to Blaine.

"I think Finn is going to ask Ecea something." Blaine whispered back, "They've been together for a few months now."

"Finn is gay?" Kurt said shocked, "I never heard of this."

"Sorry." Blaine replied, "I thought Finn would have told you. Dave was caught cheating on Ecea with another guy and broke up. Soon Finn asked Ecea to be his boyfriend. I was shocked too."

Finn cleared his throat and turned to Ecea.

"Ecea…we've been together for a few months now and I really love you." he said, "You changed me and showed me what it's like to feel love again. I have something to ask of you."

He reached into his pocket and brought out a black box and Ecea's eyes widened as Finn went to one knee.

"Ecea Rick Bailey." Finn said looking deeply into Ecea's eyes and opening the box to show a golden ring, "Will you marry me?"

Ecea was stunned. Here was the man he loved asking him to marry him. He never thought that he would marry someone as sweet as Finn Hudson.

"Yes Finn Ben Hudson." Ecea said weeping with happiness, "I will marry you."

Everyone started clapping, except for Kurt and Rachel who were in utter shock, and Finn put the ring on Ecea's finger. He stood up and they kissed. As they kiss, Kurt watched as he saw that Ecea and Finn were very happy together and he was happy that his brother would marry a guy as good as Ecea. He decided to let them be happy and started clapping. Ecea drew away and looked at Finn.

"I'm so happy." he said chuckling.

"We're gonna have a Glee wedding." Kurt said jumping up, "Just like mom and dad's."

Finn laughed as he held Ecea close to him.

"I want the wedding to be on a beach." Ecea told them, "A glee beach wedding. And after the wedding, we can all change and jump in the beach."

"Sounds perfect." Mercedes said, "Ecea baby, Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, the other girls and I will help with the decorations and outfits."

"Baby?" Ecea questioned laughing.

"I call everyone, that's special to me, my baby." Mercedes told him.

"Alright." Ecea said, "I would love to go shopping with you all."

"The other guys and I will take care of the songs." Finn said.

"When's the wedding?" Blaine asked.

"When do you want it?" Finn asked Ecea.

"It will take a while for us to get it all set up." Ecea said thinking about the expenses, "I figure next month."

"Then we better get started." Kurt said getting up, "I have to have my soon to be brother-in-law look perfect."

He, Quinn, the other girls, Santana, Mercedes and Rachel got up and grabbed Ecea.

"Let's go." Quinn said as they dragged Ecea out.

Finn laughed as they left and turned to the guys who were looking at him thinking.

"What you guys thinking about?" Finn asked as his smile disappeared.

"Well…" Blaine said, "You need to look your best too."

"Nuh uh." Finn said backing up, "I am not good at shopping."

"Let's go boys." Puck said.

They dragged Finn to the stores to shop for tuxedos.

A few weeks later, Ecea stood in a room at a hotel by the beach in a red tuxedo, looking at the mirror thinking about how he was going to marry Finn. A knock came at the door and Kurt looked in.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Ecea turned to him and smiled.

"Come on in." he said.

Kurt came in and closed the door.

"You look stunning." he said walking up to Ecea.

"Thanks Kurt." Ecea replied looking back at the mirror.

"Having any jitters?" Kurt asked.

"A little." Ecea admitted, "I don't know if I will be a good husband. I have so many faults."

"Ecea…you are a great guy." Kurt said, "Finn loves you no matter what and I am honored to have you as my brother-in-law."

"Thank you." Ecea replied, "I have something to ask of you."

"Anything Ecea." Kurt said.

"Will you do the honor of walking me down the aisle to your brother?" Ecea asked.

Kurt looked at him surprised.

"What about your father?" he asked.

"My step-father wouldn't come." Ecea answered, "He doesn't like that I am gay and marrying Finn. As for my real father…I never knew him."

"I'm sorry." Kurt said.

"Oh I'm not." Ecea replied, "They weren't really there for me anyways."

"Well I would be honored walking you down the aisle." Kurt told him, "Now come on. It's time."

Ecea went with Kurt to the beach and stood behind the rocks as everyone else sat in chairs near a patio where Finn was standing with Puck, Sam, Mike, Artie, and Blaine standing next to him in black tuxedos. On the other side were Quinn, Tina, Santana, Britney and Rachel in red dresses. Music started playing and Kurt looked at Ecea.

"You ready for the first step into the rest of your life as Ecea Rick Hudson?" he asked.

Ecea nodded and joined arms with Kurt. Ecea started walking up to the patio where his soon-to-be husband was waiting there with a dazzling smile on his face wearing a magnificent black tuxedo. The judge was waiting with Finn and Ecea soon stood across from Finn and Kurt stood next to Quinn.

"We have gathered here to unite Ecea Rick Bailey and Finn Ben Hudson as husband and husband." the judge said, "If there are no objections then we shall proceed."

There were no objections and Ecea smiled at Finn who smiled back at him.

"Do we have the rings?" the judge asked Finn.

Puck brought up two golden rings and handed one to Finn.

"Ecea Rick Bailey." Finn said sliding the ring on Ecea's finger, "I give you this ring as a token of loving you in sickness and in health, and for better or for worst till death do us part."

Puck handed Ecea the other ring.

"Finn Ben Hudson." Ecea said sliding the ring on Finn's finger, "I give you this ring as a token of loving you in sickness and in health, and for better or for worst till death do us part."

"Do you, Finn Ben Hudson, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the judge asked Finn.

"I do." Finn answered.

"And do you, Ecea Rick Bailey, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the judge asked Ecea.

"I do." Ecea said smiling at Finn.

"By the powers vested in me by the State of Ohio." the judge said, "I now pronounce you husband and husband."

She turned to Finn and smiled.

"You may now kiss your husband." she said.

Finn leaned forward, wrapped his arms around Ecea, and kissed him. Everyone clapped and Ecea and Finn turned to them arm in arm smiling. They ran down the aisle and stood at the end while the other Glee members came up.

"Oh my gosh." Quinn said, "This is so exciting. We got about an hour or two till the wedding reception starts. Let's all change and go swimming."

"That sounds great." Finn replied, "Ecea and I will go to our room and meet you at the beach."

Quinn and Santana winked at each other.

"Of course." Santana said, "We will see you two later."

The girls and boys went off to their rooms and Ecea and Finn went to theirs.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower." Ecea told Finn.

He grabbed his bathing suit and went in the bathroom. He undressed and got in the hot shower. As he was washing, Finn came in and undressed also. He got in and turned Ecea around.

"You shouldn't be showering alone my prince." he said.

They kissed and started to make out in the shower. Soon Ecea was getting dressed as Finn wrapped a towel around himself.

"We're gonna be late." Ecea said, "Come on."

"Okay." Finn said, "I love you."

Ecea smiled at him.

"I love you too babe." he said.

They kissed and Ecea went to the door.

"I'm going on down and meeting them." he told Finn, "I will see you down there."

He left and closed the door just as Quinn was coming out of her room with a bathing suit on.

"Hey Ecea." Quinn said smiling, "Where's Finn?"

"He is finishing getting ready." Ecea replied, "He will join us down there."

They went out to the beach to find the others already down there.

"Hey Ecea, I bet I can beat you to the water." Sam shouted taking off his shoes and shirt.

"Oh yeah?" Ecea replied taking off his shoes and shirt and running.

"Wait for us!" Marley, Kurt, Blaine, and Jake yelled running after them.

They all ran in the water with Ecea beating them to the water and started splashing each other.

"Oh my gosh…" Blaine said looking at the beach.

"What?" Ecea asked turning to see what Blaine was looking at.

His jaw dropped as he saw Finn shirtless, wearing a bathing suit, walking toward them with the sun shinning over his body.

"I'm so jealous." Quinn said, "Go get him, Ecea."

Finn started taking off his shoes and looked to the water. He stood there stunned as he saw Ecea coming out of the water with his black hair wet and his body dripping with water. Ecea walked up to Finn.

"Ready for a swim?" he asked grinning at Finn.

"Sure." Finn answered, "Let's go."

He took Ecea's hand into his and they walked down to the water.

"Slow pokes!" Sam yelled at them laughing.

"Oh you're getting it." Finn called back.

He and Ecea ran to the water and they started splashing each other. Soon they all got dressed and went to the wedding reception. People started arriving and started dancing as the music played. Ecea and Finn stood at the microphones as a new song started.

Finn: "Oh, when I'm with you baby I go out of my head and I just can't get enough and I just can't get enough."

Ecea: "All the things you do to me and everything you said. I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough."

Finn and Ecea: "We slip and slide as we fall in love and I just can't seem to get enough of."

Finn: "We walk together. We're walking down the street."

Finn and Ecea: "And I just can't get enough and I just can't get enough."

Ecea: "Every time I think of you, I know we have to meet."

Finn and Ecea: "And I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough. It's getting hotter, it's a burning love and I just can't seem to get enough of. I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't enough, I just can't enough, I just can't enough, I just can't enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough."

Finn: "And when it rains, you're shinning down for me."

Finn and Ecea: "And I just can't get enough and I just can't get enough. Just like a rainbow, you know you set me free. And I just can't get enough and I just can't get enough. You're like an angel and you give me your love and I just can't seem to get enough of. I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough, I just can't get enough. . It's getting hotter, it's a burning love and I just can't seem to get enough of"

They ended and sat down as everyone else started dancing. Ecea sat on Finn's lap as Finn wrapped his arms around Ecea and rested his head on Ecea's shoulder. They watched as the Glee club continued singing and dancing.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Finn told Ecea.

Ecea got up and Finn kissed him before leaving to go to the bathroom. Ecea sat down and watched the others dancing. 15 minutes later, Finn hadn't come back and Ecea was getting worried. He went to the bathroom.

"Finn?" he called out looking around, "You in here?"

No one answered and Ecea continued looking. He was about to leave when he noticed a small item lying on the ground. He picked up and saw that it was a cufflink. It looked like it was broken off and Ecea recognized it as Finn's cufflink on his tuxedo. Ecea's phone rang and Ecea looked at it to see that it was Finn's number.

"Finn?" Ecea questioned answering the call.

"_Hello Mr. Bailey._" a disguised voice said, "_If you're looking for your husband, he isn't there anymore. I have him and will only give him back if you can find him in time._"

"If you harm him, I will kill you." Ecea replied in anger.

"_I think not._" the voice said, "_You see, I've been researching about you and Mr. Hudson. Mr. Hudson is worth a lot to you isn't he?_"

"What do you want?" Ecea asked.

"_I want 2 million dollars_." the voice answered, "_Delivered to me within a week._"

The voice hung up and Ecea put his phone away.

"Ecea?" Puck said coming in and seeing Ecea holding Finn's cufflink, "Something wrong?"

Ecea sighed and looked at Puck.

"Finn has been kidnapped." he told Puck.

Chapter 2

Ecea sat in the police station, while they questioned the other Glee members.

"Mr. Ecea Hudson?" a man in a suit asked coming up to him.

The man was in his twenties and wore a black suit with a blue shirt and red tie. He had short brown and brown eyes.

"My name is Agent Larson." the man said, "I want to let you know that the CIA will do everything to get your husband back."

Ecea didn't say anything and looked away. Agent Larson sighed and sat next to Ecea.

"Do you have any idea who would take your husband?" he asked.

"My husband is a helping teacher at the McKinley High school Glee club." Ecea answered, "He doesn't have any enemies."

"Do you have any enemies?" Agent Larson questioned.

"I have a few ex boyfriends." Ecea said, "But nobody to bad."

"I will need a list and I will keep in touch with you." Agent Larson told him.

"Agent Larson." Ecea said as Agent Larson got up to leave.

Agent Larson turned to him.

"I'm not going to sit around and do nothing." Ecea told him, "I want in the agency."

"Not going to happen." Agent Larson said, "You're too young."

Ecea stood up and looked at Agent Larson.

"I don't care if I am too 'young'." he said, "I am not going to wait as my husband is missing."

"I know what you must be feeling, but I cannot allow you to become involved in this case." Agent Larson replied, "Even if I do train you, which I am saying I am not, you are too closely attached."

He left and Ecea sat down and sighed.

"Ecea." Quinn said coming up to him, "Are you okay?"

Ecea shook his head and looked up. Quinn saw tears streaming down Ecea's face and she sat next to him.

"We are going to find Finn." she told him, "I know we will."

"Who would take Finn?" Ecea asked more to himself, "He hasn't done anything to hurt anyone."

"What about someone that wants to hurt you?" Quinn asked, "Someone like Karofsky?"

"Karofsky couldn't have done it." Ecea answered, "He is with his boyfriend in the navy."

"Oh yeah…" Quinn said disappointed, "I forgot."

Ecea sighed and looked around. Kurt and Blaine were talking to a policeman and Rachel and the others were waiting around.

"Mr. Hudson?" a man said coming up to Ecea.

The man had grey hair and wore a black outfit.

"Yes?" Ecea questioned.

"My name is Special Agent Gibbs." the man told him showing him a badge, "I work with the NCIS."

"NCIS?" Ecea asked looking at Gibbs, "What's NCIS involvement in this?"

"We have reason to believe that your husband was taken by terrorists." Gibbs answered.

"Terrorists?" Quinn said shocked, "Why?"

"We don't know yet." Gibbs replied, "However we need Ecea to come with us to Washington D.C."

Quinn looked at Ecea and Ecea nodded.

"I will be fine." he told her.

"Let's go." Gibbs said.

Ecea followed Gibbs to a car where three other people were standing near. Two guys and a girl.

"Ecea, these are Special Agents Tony Dinozzo, Ziva David, and Timothy McGee." Gibbs introduced to Ecea, "Guys, this is Ecea Hudson."

"Nice to meet you." Agent David said shaking Ecea's hand.

"This is the newbie?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"Newbie?" Ecea questioned confused.

"You haven't told him?" Timothy asked looking at Gibbs.

"I was going to explain at the headquarters." Gibbs told them.

"Sorry boss." Tony said wincing.

"Let's go." Gibbs replied getting in the car.

They all got in and drove to Washington D.C. They arrived within several hours and went inside the NCIS facility.

"So exactly why am I here?" Ecea asked.

"We want to offer you a chance to find your husband." Gibbs told him going to his desk, "How would you like to join our team?"

"Am I qualified?" Ecea asked.

"I will handle the applications. I believe you are more than qualified." Gibbs answered, "Would you like to work with us?"

"This is a rare chance." Tony told Ecea, "Newbie."

Ecea looked at all of them and thought for a bit. This was a way that he could find Finn and that's what he wanted most.

"Very well." Ecea said, "I will join."

"Good." Gibbs replied, "I will see if Abby has a place for you to stay."

"Abby?" Ecea questioned.

"She's our forensic analysis geek." Tony told him.

"I see." Ecea said nodding.

"You better have called me up for a good reason Gibbs." a girl's voice said sternly.

Ecea turned to see a girl with black hair in piggy tails wearing a gothic outfit coming up. She wore black fingernails and make up. She looked to be in her early twenties.

"Oh…whoa." the girl said stopping and staring at Ecea, "Who's the hottie?"

"Abby, this is the reason I called you up here." Gibbs replied, "This is Ecea Hudson. He is going to be joining us."

"He is?" Abby questioned, "Sweet."

"He needs a place." Tony said.

"Well I have room." Abby replied smiling at Ecea.

Gibbs grinned and walked around Abby.

"He's married, Abby." he said as he walked away.

"Darn." Abby replied, "Oh well. Come on."

She grabbed Ecea's hand and dragged him downstairs to a lab with a bunch of equipment.

"This is where I work." Abby told Ecea, "How do you like it?"

"It looks great." Ecea said preoccupied.

"Something's on your mind." Abby said, "What is wrong?"

"My husband, Finn Hudson, has been kidnapped." Ecea replied, "Gibbs thinks its terrorists."

"Oh my gosh." Abby said shocked, "I am so sorry. Is that why Gibbs found you finally?"

Ecea looked at her confused.

"Gibbs was searching for me?" he questioned.

"Um…yeah." Abby said, "To help you find your husband of course."

"There is something you're not telling me." Ecea replied looking deeply at her trying to figure what she was hiding.

"She's not telling you because I told her not to." Gibbs said behind him.

Ecea turned to him and Gibbs looked at Abby.

"I will go." Abby said leaving.

The sliding doors closed behind her and Ecea folded his arms.

"So why were you looking for me?" Ecea questioned.

"First, do you believe in magic?" Gibbs asked him.

"Like spells and stuff?" Ecea questioned, "I was sort of into that when I was younger."

"Did you ever wish you could do spells?" Gibbs said.

"Yes." Ecea replied.

"What if I told you that you can?" Gibbs asked him.

"I would say you're crazy." Ecea answered.

Gibbs held out his hand with his palm up and fire appeared over it.

"Whoa." Ecea said backing away, "How are you doing that?"

"I am a sorcerer." Gibbs replied as the fire disappeared, "There is a few of us here that are sorcerers. Tony, Abby and Ziva are a few."

"Timothy isn't?" Ecea asked.

"He is not." Gibbs answered, "However you are."

"Me?" Ecea questioned, "No way…there must be a mistake."

"I have been looking for you for quite a while, Ecea." Gibbs said, "I know that I am not wrong."

"How?" Ecea replied.

An alarm blared and Gibbs rushed to lock the doors.

"Stay back." Gibbs ordered, "Away from the windows."

Ecea backed to the farthest wall from the windows. They heard lots of commotion from upstairs and Gibbs backed away from the doors as the noise went quiet.

"Is it over?" Ecea asked.

"Far from it." Gibbs answered looking at the doors.

The elevator doors opened and a man with black clothes with short black hair and black eyes stood there with a staff in his hand. He grinned as he saw Gibbs standing there. The man walked up to the doors and inspected them. The man blasted a bolt of lightning at the door, however the door didn't break. Instead the bolt backfired and hit the man, blowing him back.

"You put magic on the door, Jethro." the man said getting up, "Here I thought you were getting old."

He brushed his clothes off and looked at Gibbs.

"Seems you found the kid." the man said looking past Gibbs and at Ecea, "Have you told him?"

Gibbs kept silent and the man smiled.

"Shall I tell him?" he asked looking at Gibbs, "Or shall I show him?"

"Show me what?" Ecea questioned.

"Stay back Ecea." Gibbs said.

"You should listen to your old man." the man told Ecea.

"What?" Ecea said looking at Gibbs, "You're my dad?"

"That's how he knows you're a sorcerer." the man said, "You're his son that he left."

"Is this true?" Ecea asked Gibbs.

"I left because this man was after you when you were in your mother's womb." Gibbs answered, "This man knew that you would foil his plans one day and wanted to end your life before you came into this world."

"You're lucky I am a forgiving type." Ecea said walking up and grinning at his father, "What are we going to do?"

The man thrust his staff at the doors and Gibbs pushed Ecea away as the doors blasted open. Gibbs was thrown back across the room and the man stepped in and turned to Ecea.

"Hello kid." the man said grinning evilly.

Ecea backed away on his hands and the man walked towards him slowly. Suddenly the man was thrown to the side and Ecea saw Tony standing there.

"You okay?" Tony asked Ecea.

"Yeah…thanks." Ecea answered getting up.

"Not so fast." the man said getting up, "Don't you want to know what happened to your husband?"

"Where is he?" Ecea asked in anger but Tony held him back.

"Your husband is alive; however he doesn't remember anything." the man said, "Not even you. It's like you guys aren't married anymore. He is married to a girl now."

"You lie." Ecea said.

"Really?" the man questioned.

He rushed up to Ecea and pressed a hand on Ecea's forehead. Images of Finn marrying a girl ran through his head and Ecea fell to his knees.

"Well I have done what I needed to." the man said, "Time to go. Name's Lane remember that"

He disappeared and Ecea blacked out. He awoke to find himself lying on a couch. He groaned as he got up.

"Are you okay?" Ziva asked as Ecea sat up.

"Yeah, what happened?" Ecea questioned.

"You blacked out and Tony carried you up here." Ziva told him, "Do you remember anything?"

"Yes." Ecea said sadly remembering the vision he saw in his mind before he blacked out, "Finn is out of my life now."

"I am so sorry." Ziva replied sitting by him and holding his hand, "I know what it's like to lose someone dear to you."

"Oh my gosh, Ecea." Abby said running up and hugging Ecea, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine, Abby." Ecea replied.

"Darn sorcerers…" Timothy said coming in looking like a smoke bomb blew up in his face, "Them and their stupid sorcery."

"McGee." Abby said lifting a finger.

"I didn't mean you guys." Timothy replied, "I meant the bad guys. I am the only one that isn't a sorcerer and they target me all the time."

"Where's Gibbs?" Ziva asked Abby.

"I believe he went to fix the office." Abby answered.

"Timothy and Abby." Ziva said, "I would like to talk Ecea alone."

They left and Ziva turned to Ecea.

"I have something important to tell you." she said, "Although you won't have Finn as a husband, you will have another boyfriend and he is very important."

"Do you know who?" Ecea asked.

"No." Ziva answered, "All I know is that you and he are the keys to either save or destroy the world as we know it."

"That isn't a good thing." Ecea remarked.

"Whatever you do, stay close to your future boyfriend and don't let him die." Ziva said, "I know he will be very important."

Tony came in and walked up to them.

"Gibbs told me that Ecea will be living at my place." he said, "He said that I could train him."

"Very well." Ziva replied standing up, "I suggest we get a move on."

They walked out of the room and into the office.

"Ecea, you will be staying at Tony's and he will train you in the magic of sorcery." Gibbs said, "Tony, you better not fail me."

"You got it boss." Tony replied and turned to Ecea, "Come on."

He grabbed his bags and Ecea followed him as they went down to Tony's car.

"Get in newbie." Tony said smiling.

Ecea rolled his eyes and got in.

"I'm pretty sure that you will like my humble abode." Tony said as they started driving, "I have a lot of movies and a secret basement that no one else knows about. That's where I do all my training."

"So what kind of magic do you do?" Ecea questioned.

"Plenty." Tony said, "I will show you when we arrive."

They drove to a nice two story red brick house and went inside.

"Welcome to the house of Tony Dinozzo." Tony said leading Ecea inside, "There is an extra bedroom upstairs and all the way down the hall. Bathroom is in between both of the bedrooms. Now let's go down to the basement."

They went down some hidden stairs and Ecea walked into a long underground basement.

"Whoa." Ecea said amazed, "This is cool."

"Now you wanted to see some of the magic that I can do right?" Tony asked, "Well stand behind me."

Ecea did so and Tony took a big breath. He held his hands close together and electricity started to spark.

"This is the lightning bolt." Tony said.

He pushed his palms outward and a lightning bolt blasted down the basement and was caught in an invisible force and disappeared. Tony grinned at Ecea.

"You try." he said, "Just summon your energy and imagine it as a lightning bolt."

Ecea traded spots with Tony and held his hands close together. Red electricity appeared sparking in his hands and released a big red plasma-like lightning bolt. It disappeared as it hit the invisible force.

"That…was big." Tony said shocked.

"I think I am getting into this." Ecea replied.

He turned to Tony.

"You should stay back." he advised Tony.

Tony went behind a barrier and Ecea took a big breath. He started throwing punches and kicks and did a bunch of karate moves as he cast different magic spells such as fire and electricity.

"Whoa." Tony said as Ecea stopped and relaxed, "That was amazing."

"Thanks." Ecea replied taking a deep breath, "I think I will get the hang of this."

"You hungry?" Tony asked.

"A little." Ecea answered.

"Let's go." Tony said leading the way.

They went upstairs and Tony cooked some food. Soon they were sitting at the table eating.

"So you're from Lime, Ohio?" Tony questioned.

"I am originally from New York." Ecea corrected, "I moved to Lime, Ohio to help Finn with the glee club."

"I see." Tony said, "Was that before or after you and Finn got married?"

"Before he and I got married." Ecea replied, "I was attending NYADA in New York at the time and met Finn's brother, Kurt there. He offered me to visit his old school and I went. There I met Dave, who is my ex boyfriend and then I became close to Finn and married him. Then all this happened…"

He looked down and Tony reached and touched Ecea's hand.

"NCIS is here for you." he said as Ecea looked at Tony's hand, "I am here for you."

Ecea looked at Tony and they sat there looking at each other in silence. Ecea got to his senses first and drew his hand away.

"Um…so do you think we will find Finn?" he asked.

"If I know Gibbs, he will find Finn." Tony answered, "I won't worry about it too much. Come on it's late, we should get some sleep."

Ecea went to his room and closed the door. He laid on the bed in the dark looking at the moon thinking about the glee members and wondering if they were doing alright. He fell asleep, however soon woke up feeling something not quite right.

"Tony?" he called out.

No one answered and Ecea got out of bed and opened the door. The hallway was dark and Ecea slowly walked toward the stairs.

"Ecea?" Tony said opening his door and looking at Ecea confused, "What's going on?"

"Something's not right." Ecea said looking back at his room.

Tony yelled and Ecea spun to see Tony being pulled back into his room.

"Not this time." Ecea muttered running to Tony's room, "I won't allow you guys to take Tony like you took Finn."

He thrust out his hand and blasted the door open hitting an intruder. However there was more than one and the other one was pulling Tony toward the window. Tony was unconscious and the figure, that Ecea had hit, got up and threw a punch at Ecea. Ecea blocked the attack and twisted the man's arm while hitting him in the ribs. The man yelped in pain and fell to the ground. The other man was dragging Tony out of the window and Ecea thrust out his hand. Tony's body stopped and an invisible force was holding his legs pulling him slowly back in. The man, that was holding Tony, tried to pull Tony out, however Ecea's telekinesis grip wouldn't let him. The man that Ecea had knocked down got up and ran to Ecea from behind. Ecea sensed the man and kicked back; hitting the man in the stomach and blowing him back with air.

"I've had enough of this." Ecea muttered.

He summoned all of his strength and disappeared. Both of the intruders looked around for him and couldn't see him. Suddenly the man, that was holding Tony, was knocked out of the window and to the ground by an invisible force. The second man looked around scared and was grabbed and thrown out. Both of the men ran and Ecea turned visible.

"That's a cool trick." he said to himself.

He picked Tony up and carried him to the bed. He laid Tony on the bed and Tony opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were attacked, but I drove them away." Ecea answered, "You lie down and rest."

"You saved me?" Tony questioned.

Ecea smiled and Tony smiled back.

"Thanks." he said.

"Yeah." Ecea replied, "No problem."

Tony fell asleep and Ecea stayed up watching the room. As he watched Tony sleep, Ecea realized that he was getting feelings for Tony. Ecea shook his head and scoffed. There was no way that he could turn from loving Finn, even if Finn didn't remember him. Then he thought that he would have to move on sooner or later. He decided not to think about it anymore and soon fell asleep.

The next day, Ecea woke up to find the sun streaming on his face through the open window curtains. He looked around to see that Tony was still sleeping deeply. The phone rang downstairs and Ecea went down to answer it.

"Hello?" he said picking it up.

"_Hello Ecea._" Ziva's voice said, "_Is Tony up_?"

"No he's still asleep." Ecea replied, "We ran into some trouble last night but I drove them away."

"_What happened_?" Ziva asked, "_Are_ _you two okay_?"

"Yeah we are fine." Ecea answered, "Two intruders came in and tried to kidnap Tony, but I was able to stop them."

"_Do you want me to come over_?" Ziva offered.

Something dropped to the floor in the other room and Ecea turned to the other room.

"I will call you right back." he told her.

He hung up and walked into the other room. One of Tony's painting, which had been on the far wall, had somehow made it to the other side of the room and was on the ground. Ecea picked up the picture and hung it back on the wall.

"Hey." Tony said coming down the stairs, "I didn't know you were up."

"Yeah." Ecea replied, "I woke up not long ago and Ziva called. I told her about last night and said that we were okay."

"Alright." Tony said nodding, "You okay?"

Ecea nodded and sighed.

"Yeah…I was just worried that I was going to lose you like I lost Finn." he said, "I couldn't let that happen."

He looked at Tony slowly.

"I have something to tell you." he said.

Tony walked up to him and Ecea looked down.

"I never thought that I could get over Finn, but I am starting to grow feelings for you, Tony." Ecea said, "I don't know why, I just…"

Suddenly Tony bent down and kissed Ecea, who was taken by surprise but soon drew into the kiss. Tony drew away and Ecea looked at him.

"Umm…" he said clearing his throat, "Ziva wanted me to call her back."

He went around Tony and called Ziva.

"_Are things okay there_?" Ziva asked answering the phone.

"Yeah everything is fine here." Ecea answered, "Tony and I will be coming in soon."

"_Actually Gibbs told me to tell you that you and I don't have to come in today_." Ziva said, "_How would you like to spend some time with me today_?"

"Sure that will be fine." Ecea replied.

"_Good, I will be by there in 15 minutes to pick you up_." Ziva said, "_See you then_."

She hung up and Ecea put the phone back.

"What did she say?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs told her that she and I don't have to come in to NCIS today." Ecea answered, "So she and I are going to spend time together today. I am going to take a shower. She's on her way."

He went upstairs and took a hot shower. While he was taking the shower, he was trying to not think of Tony's kiss. Had Tony also fallen for him? Ecea shook his head and finished his shower. He changed into jeans and a red t-shirt. He received a text from Ziva saying that she was parked outside and he went out. She stood next to her car wearing a black outfit with her hair in a piggy tail. She smiled as Ecea came down.

"You look charming today." she said.

"Thanks." Ecea replied.

They got in the car and drove downtown.

"So where would you like to go?" Ziva asked, "There's a few coffee places if you're hungry."

"That will be fine." Ecea answered.

Ziva nodded and they went to the coffee shop. They sat outside drinking their coffee and Ziva looked at Ecea, who was preoccupied.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Ecea said looking at her, "Oh…it's not a big deal."

"Ecea…I am here for you if you want to talk about anything." Ziva replied, "I want to be a friend."

Ecea looked at her wondering if he should tell her about the kiss.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked her.

"Of course." Ziva answered.

"I think I am falling for Tony." Ecea told her.

Ziva's eyes widened.

"Really?" she said shocked.

"Yeah and I told him this morning." Ecea replied, "I was apologizing to him, when something unexpected happened."

He looked down and Ziva looked at him in suspense.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Ziva…" Ecea said and he looked straight into her eyes, "Tony kissed me."

Ziva looked at him stunned and speechless.

"Please say something." Ecea begged.

"Umm…well this is a surprise." Ziva said getting her senses back, "I always thought Tony was only interested in girls. I had no idea that this would happen."

She gasped and grabbed Ecea's hand.

"Can he be your future boyfriend?" she asked.

"I don't know." Ecea answered shrugging, "We just had a moment and I don't know if meant anything about our future, if we even have a future together."

"It was a kissing moment." Ziva said, "That must have meant something."

"Like?" Ecea questioned.

"I don't know yet." Ziva told him thinking, "I know it must mean something though. There is no way that Tony would go from straight to gay in a sec…no offense. You are an attractive guy."

"Thanks?" Ecea said unsure what to say.

"Keep me posted about this." Ziva told him, "If Tony indeed becomes your future boyfriend; then I need to find out why he is so important to be one of the keys to the future of the world."

"Sure…but as I said I doubt Tony and I will get together." Ecea said shrugging.

Ziva's phone buzzed and she looked at it.

"I got to go." she said, "Will you be okay walking?"

"Sure." Ecea replied, "I want to have a look around this city."

"Alright I will see you later." Ziva said hugging him.

Ecea smiled at her as she left and sat there drinking his coffee.

"Hello Ecea." a family voice said beside him.

Ecea looked to see Dave standing there.

"Dave?" Ecea questioned looking around for Daniel, "Why are you here? How did you find me?"

"I was discharged from the navy." Dave said sitting down across from him, "Daniel and I split up. Kurt told me what has happened."

"So you know that I married Finn." Ecea replied a little tensed.

"Yes and I happy for you." Dave told him, "Finn is a good guy. I respect him. How are things between you two? I mean I know he's kidnapped, but I bet you're looking forward seeing him again when you rescue him."

"Yeah…" Ecea said sadly.

"What is it?" Dave asked looking at him concerned.

"The people that kidnapped Finn…well they aren't normal." Ecea answered, "They are sorcerers and they brainwashed Finn to forget me and marry a girl."

"I am sorry." Dave said holding Ecea's hand.

Ecea glared at Dave's hand on his and Dave let go.

"Sorry." Dave apologized, "You are still going to save Finn right?"

"Yes." Ecea said sighing, "However there is more than that. It turns out that my future boyfriend and I are the keys to the world's future. Prosperity or destruction of the world as we know it lies on his and mine shoulders."

"You're kidding right?" Dave said, "That's a big responsibility. Do you know this future boyfriend that you're supposed to be one of the keys with?"

Ecea shook his head and looked around as he felt a faint nagging feeling in the back of his mind as if something was not quite right.

"Ecea?" Dave questioned.

"Something's not right." Ecea said scanning the area which seemed normal however the nagging grew more.

He saw something coming at him and Dave from the corner of his eye and turned to it quickly to see a giant fireball heading toward them. He put his hands in front of him and the fireball was blocked by an invisible force field.

"What the heck was that?" Dave said shocked.

"What do you think?" Ecea questioned looking at him.

"Uh…Ecea." Dave said looking past him.

Ecea looked to see Finn standing there.

"Finn?" he said stunned.

Finn didn't reply and Ecea started walking up to him.

"Finn it's me, Ecea." he said, "We are married remember?"

"I have no idea who you are, but you are trouble to Lane." Finn said.

"_He made us enemies_." Ecea thought, "_I have to let you go, Finn_."

He took a deep breath and exhaled. He got in a fighting stance and Finn did the same.

"Ecea…" Dave said nervously.

"Take cover, Dave." Ecea ordered.

Dave ran to cover and Finn blasted fire at Ecea. Ecea did several hand motions and the sewer water blasted up and around Ecea protecting him from the fireball. Finn kept blasting fireballs at Ecea, who used the water to protect him. He swung the water around himself and lifted himself up in the air while riding the water. Finn looked up at him and used his firebending to fly into the air.

"Finn, you have to stop this." Ecea said, "Lane is twisting your mind."

"Lane has shown me what it is to be chosen." Finn replied.

"What?" Ecea questioned confused, "Chosen?"

"Chosen to save the world from you." Finn told him, "I am to kill you."

He blasted fire at Ecea, who tried to shield himself. However the fireball came to fast and Ecea couldn't surround himself with water in time. Suddenly air blasted the fireball away and Finn and Ecea looked down to see Tony standing there.

"It isn't nice to try and kill your ex-husband." Tony said to Finn.

"You interfere." Finn replied.

Electricity formed in Finn's hands and he blasted it at Tony, who dodged the attack and rolled to his feet.

"Tony, get out of here." Ecea ordered, "I will take care of him."

"I am not leaving." Tony said.

"Then you shall die." Finn said blasting another electricity bolt at Tony.

Tony jumped out the way and Ecea took that moment to blast Finn with water. Finn was knocked into the nearby building and fell to the ground. Ecea floated down to the ground and the water went back into the sewers. Finn got up soaking wet and glared at Ecea and Tony.

"You are a strong opponent." Finn said, "I will give you that much."

"Finn, you have to stop this." Ecea replied, "Lane brainwashed you."

Finn smashed the ground with his fist and the earth started exploding toward Ecea, who jumped into the air and flipped backward. He landed on his feet next to Tony.

"You ready?" he asked Tony getting into a fighting stance.

"Bring it." Tony said as he got into a fighting stance.

Finn blasted fire at them and they dodged the attack. Tony rushed toward Finn and blasted fire at him. Finn blocked the attack as Ecea came in from the side and blasted water at him. Finn ducked and dodged the attack and looked around for Tony. He heard a yell from above and looked up to see Tony coming at him from above with electricity in his hand. Finn barely dodged the attack as Tony came crashing down with his electricity.

"Damn." Tony swore as Finn flipped into the air and landed on a building's wall.

"Losers." Finn said as he looked at Ecea and Tony, "There is no way that you can hit me."

Suddenly he was blasted of the building by air and crashed to the ground. He rolled to his feet and snapped his head up with fire in his eyes and angry. Ecea and Tony turned to see Ziva standing there.

"You guys can't handle one guy?" she asked taunting.

"Ziva." Tony said shocked.

"I came back here when Ecea didn't answer his phone." Ziva told them, "Just in time I see."

"Ziva David." Finn said, "The one who sees visions."

"She's not the only one who sees visions." Kurt's voice said from above.

They all looked up and saw Kurt standing on top of a building with Blaine by his side.

"Blaine…Kurt?" Ecea said shocked.

"They aren't the only ones here." Santana said coming up beside Blaine and Ecea.

She looked at the building across and they all looked to see the rest of the Glee cast standing there.

"You guys aren't the only ones with powers." Sam said.

Finn scoffed and spun around as air spun around him as a tornado was created. The kids, Tony and Ziva struggled to keep footing as the tornado tried to suck them in.

"What do we do?" Sam asked.

"Leave this to us." Puck and Tony said.

They stood at either side of the tornado and took a big breath in. They spun around and shot fire from the hands. The tornado was now a tornado of fire and the tornado subsided, however Finn wasn't standing there anymore. He was gone and no one knew where he had gone.

"At least there's peace now." Ziva remarked looking around, "However the town in a mess."

Ecea looked at the town which had destroyed buildings and burnt marks.

"I will take care of this." he told the others.

He closed his eyes and meditated. He snapped open his eyes to show that they were red and he started using his powers to clean and fix the town. Soon it was all fixed and looked brand new.

"Wow." Sam said, "Cool powers."

"So I guess Finn has turned against us." Kurt said sadly.

"Unfortunately." Ecea replied, "Lane turned him against us."

He turned to Kurt confused.

"Since when did you guys have powers?" he asked.

"We found a few days ago." Sam answered, "We didn't know it before then, but a girl named Abby found us and told us that we were sorcerers also."

"Abby found you?" Ziva questioned, "She didn't tell us that she was looking for you."

"She said that someone named Alice Cullen needed us." Marley said.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

"Alice." they said shocked.

"Who's Alice?" Ecea questioned.

Ziva smiled.

"She is someone who can help us." she said, "Let's go."

They all left and went to NCIS headquarters, where they all stood in Abby's lab.

"So what is this about Alice?" Gibbs asked Abby.

"Alice contacted me and said that she needed all of the glee club." Abby answered, "She didn't tell me why, just to find them fast. Also she needs to talk to Tony and Ecea."

Tony and Ecea looked at each other and then Ecea turned to Abby.

"Did she say why?" he asked her.

Abby shook her head.

"All she said was that it was important." she said, "She wants you to meet her at her place in Nevada."

"Very well." Ecea said, "Tony and I will go to Nevada and see what Alice wants. Abby, if you can train my friends with their powers I would appreciate it."

"Sure thing." Abby replied smiling, "Timothy can help me."

Timothy stared at Abby shocked.

"How am I supposed to help when I have no powers?" he asked her.

"I can find ways." Abby answered grinning.

"Alright." Gibbs said, "Tony and Ecea should get a move on."

"Right." Ecea replied, "Come on Tony…we're taking my motorcycle."

He left and Tony looked after him.

"Motorcycle?" he said surprised.

He went after Ecea and they traveled to Nevada.

"Where are we supposed to find Alice?" Tony asked as they entered a small town where Abby said that they would find Alice.

Ecea slowed down and looked around. Suddenly he got a vision of a girl of about 18 with short black hair and black eyes wearing a black dress meeting Ecea at a church. The vision ended and Ecea gasped.

"What is it?" Tony asked him concerned.

"I saw something…" Ecea said, "I met a girl in a church…I was alone. I think I have to meet her alone."

"What do you want me to do?" Tony questioned.

"I will drop you off at a café." Ecea said, "You find out what you can search around here."

Tony nodded and Ecea dropped him off. He went to a church and walked inside.

"Hello?" he called out.

"Hello Ecea." a girl's voice said behind him.

Ecea turned around and saw the girl from his vision standing there.

"Alice Cullen?" he questioned.

"That is correct." the girl said smiling, "I am glad you came."

"Well Abby told us that you wanted to see me and Tony." Ecea replied, "We came right away."

"I am guessing that you are wondering why I needed to talk to you." Alice said walking towards him, "Have you ever believed in vampires or werewolves?"

"I have looked into them for a little while when I was young." Ecea admitted, "I wouldn't say that I truly believe in them."

"Well…what if I told you that I am a vampire and I can see some of the future." Alice told him, "One of the things that I saw is that you must become a vampire."

Ecea stared at her as if she was nuts.

"Me turn into a vampire?" he said shocked.

Alice nodded and Ecea scoffed.

"Oh and I can't see if you and Tony become lovers." Alice said, "I can't see his future for some reason."

"Have you been able to see everyone's future in your visions?" Ecea questioned.

"Not everyone's but I have seen a lot." Alice said, "Tony isn't a werewolf and yet I can't see his future…this has only happened with one other person, however she was just near a werewolf at the time."

"So when do I transform?" Ecea questioned folding his arms.

"Depends when you are ready…are you ready to face the challenge of being a vampire?" Alice asked walking around him.

"Challenge?" Ecea said looking back at her.

"You do know that as a vampire, you are tempted to hunt humans." Alice warned, "Especially if you are new born."

Ecea slanted his eyes and smirked.

"Bring it." he told her.

"Huh?" Alice said surprised.

"If I am going to ever become stronger than Lane, then I need to do this." Ecea replied sternly, "I don't care about the challenge...I am stronger than most people think."

Alice looked at him for a few moments before smiling and nodding.

"We shall go to my family's place and Emmet shall change you." she said.

"Emmet?" Ecea questioned.

"My brother." Alice told him, "The second strongest vampire in our family."

"I see." Ecea said, "Well let's go."

Alice went up to him and picked him up.

"It's easier if I run." she told him as he looked at her shocked, "Just close your eyes."

Ecea did so and Alice went off running. Ecea felt the wind brush across his face as Alice sped to her house. They soon arrived and Ecea opened his eyes as Alice put him on his feet. They were in the forest in front of a two story house with two cars in the driveway.

"Welcome to my house." Alice said looking at him, "Come on. The family is waiting."

She grabbed his hand and led him inside. They went to the living room to see a girl sitting on a chair reading. The girl looked about 19 and had long blond hair and was wearing a black outfit.

"Rosalie." Alice said as they walked in, "This is Ecea Bailey Hudson."

The girl looked up and Ecea noticed that the girl had hazel eyes.

"You mean 'the' Ecea?" Rosalie asked Alice as she stood up.

Alice nodded and Rosalie walked up to Ecea.

"He doesn't seem much." she said inspecting him as she walked around him looking him over.

Alice snickered and Rosalie looked at her. Alice smiled and turned away.

"So Ecea…" Rosalie said, "Alice says that you're supposed to be very strong. Want to go test it out?"

"With you?" Ecea replied not impressed and turning away, "I shouldn't hurt a girl."

Suddenly he felt himself being kicked and he blasted through the wall. He flew out into the backyard and skidded on the ground.

"Rosalie?" a man's voice said.

"Don't worry father." Rosalie replied as Ecea struggled to get up, "I will fix the wall later. Right now, I have to take care of a guy who thinks he can beat me."

"Don't kill him." a boy's voice said.

"I won't Edward." Rosalie told him.

Ecea looked up to see Rosalie coming up to him. There were four boys, a little girl, a girl of about 18, Alice, and two parents watching.

"Great..." Ecea muttered getting up, "It's a show for them."

Rosalie disappeared and Ecea felt a punch in the stomach. Extreme pain blasted through his body as he was punched into a tree.

"Pathetic." Rosalie said, "Alice, are you sure that this guy is the Ecea?"

She laughed and Ecea clenched his fists, his anger coming to a boil.

"Rosalie!" one of the boys yelled.

Rosalie turned around, however was suddenly punched back. She flew back and flipped onto her feet. She looked to see Ecea standing there breathing hard glaring at her.

"How?" Rosalie said shocked.

"You got hit." the boy that tried to warn her said.

"Shut up Edward." Rosalie snapped, "I am not going to be beaten by a mere human."

She rushed toward Ecea and threw a punch at him. Ecea's eyes became adjusted to her speed and he was able to block the attack. Rosalie gasped and grunted as she grabbed him and threw him towards the house. Ecea flipped over and landed on the wall of the house softly. The others gasped and Ecea smirked.

"Not as good as you thought you were, are you?" he said to Rosalie.

"Alright enough." Alice interrupted, "Ecea, come over here."

Ecea jumped off the wall and walked up to Alice. One of the boys was watching him intently. The boy had short black hair, tough body, deep hazel eyes and looked about 19. It was Emmet and Emmet was getting interested in Ecea. He had never seen anyone beat Rosalie, especially not a mere human.

"You got to be kidding." a boy named Jacob was saying, "Ecea needs to become a vampire? Heck…he would be awesome as a werewolf."

"My vision specifically showed him as a vampire." Alice told Jacob.

"Fine." Jacob said shrugging, "Who does the transformation?"

"Emmet." Alice said looking at Emmet.

"Me?" Emmet replied shocked, "I have never done a transformation."

"Alice, are you sure about this?" Carlisle asked.

"I saw Emmet transforming Ecea." Alice answered, "I know that Emmet has to do it."

"When does it occur?" Bella asked.

"I am not sure, however it will happen." Alice said.

"I need to become a vampire soon." Ecea interrupted, "No matter the consequences."

Carlisle looked at Ecea and then at Emmet.

"Well Emmet?" he asked.

"What?" Emmet answered, "I am not ready to transform someone and you know that."

He sped off and Carlisle shook his head and turned to Ecea.

"I am sorry about Emmet." he said, "There is only a few of us that has been able to transform humans into vampires. You would be Emmet's first."

Ecea slanted his eyes and sighed.

"Very well." he said.

"Why don't you stay though?" Eseme offered, "We have plenty of room."

"I may have to get back to my friends." Ecea said.

"They will be fine." Alice replied, "You can stay here for a while."

"Alright." Ecea said, "Maybe Emmet will change his mind."

That night, Ecea was sleeping in the extra bedroom alone and the window was open. As Ecea slept, someone was watching him from the tree. It was Emmet and Emmet was beginning to care for Ecea a lot. For some reason, he couldn't stay away from Ecea. Something was drawing him to Ecea and he needed to find out what. Ecea moaned and turned over. Emmet rushed into the room without thinking and stood next to Ecea, looming over him.

"I wish I can see what you are dreaming." Emmet said softly looking at him.

He bent down and bit Ecea on the neck softly. He slowly pushed his venom into Ecea, then drew away and sped out the window. Ecea stirred and opened his eyes. He looked out the window and sat up.

"Was someone just in here?" he asked himself.

He shrugged and thought no more of it. He went back to sleep as Emmet watched from a distance.

The next morning, Ecea woke up to find that it was sunny outside. He yawned and stretched. He got out of bed and as his feet touched the floor, his senses enhanced and he felt people downstairs. Pain snapped in his head and he clutched his head wincing.

"What?" he questioned shocked, "What's happening?"

Below, Alice and the others were talking when Edward gasped.

"Edward, what is it?" Carlisle asked.

"Ecea." Edward answered running upstairs.

The others followed and stopped at the door as they saw Ecea kneeling there with his head bent down. Emmet rushed toward him and touched his shoulder.

"Ecea?" he questioned looking at Ecea's closed eyes.

Ecea's eyes flashed opened to show that they were red. Emmet gasped and he was suddenly blasted out of the window. Emmet grunted as he landed on the ground with Ecea on top of him, gripping Emmet's shirt.

"You changed me." Ecea snarled, "You did it when I was sleeping."

"I had to do it that way." Emmet said, "Otherwise I may have not been able to contain myself."

He looked deeply in Ecea's eyes

"I believe I love you." he whispered.

Ecea gasped in shock and jumped back.

"Ecea?" Jacob said in a concerned voice.

Ecea turned to the others and they looked at him amazed.

"His sense has calmed down." Jasper said confused, "He's almost the same as Bella when she first transformed...actually he is better."

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked, "This is interesting."

"Hold on." Edward said looking at Ecea intently, "When Ecea attacked Rosalie before, I could read his mind and felt the anger…I feel nothing with him now."

"Just like me." Bella said looking at Ecea.

Edward looked at her.

Exactly." he said, "This is weird."

Ecea looked at Alice.

"Is this what you saw?" he asked her.

"I didn't think it would be this soon." Alice said a little confused, "It wasn't supposed to happen like this, something must have triggered it to happen sooner."

"What do you mean?" Eseme asked.

"I don't know..." Alice answered, "This has never happened before."

Ecea looked at Emmet, knowing why Alice's vision had sped up. Emmet had fallen in love with him and that impulsed Emmet to change Ecea into a vampire.

"Well...at least Ecea can control himself." Jacob remarked.

"True." Carlisle said, "However he will need food. Bella, you can show him around can't you?"

Bella smiled and walked up to Ecea.

"Come on." she said, "Let's go get your thirst quenched."

They sped off into the forest and Ecea ran ahead of Bella. He could now see clearer and see little details that he would never notice before. His feet felt light as he ran across the forest. Bella ran beside him and smiled at him as he marveled at his new life.

"Follow me." Bella told him.

She ran ahead and Ecea followed her as they went up the mountain. They reached the top and stopped, looking out over the forest.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Bella asked looking at the view.

"Yes it is." Ecea answered as the breeze blew.

Suddenly he smelled a human scent and snapped his head to the right.

"Ecea?" Bella said looking at him.

Ecea's eyes caught a male human climbing part of the mountain.

"Ecea no!" Bella yelled as Ecea jumped down.

Ecea landed on a ledge and looked to the right to see the man still climbing. He jumped up and Bella collided with him.

"Ecea don't." she ordered, "Contain yourself. That man knows you…I sense it."

Ecea looked at the man and froze as he recognized the man as Tony.

"Bella…" Ecea said, "Got off me."

Bella got off and Ecea rolled off the ledge down to the forest. He landed in the woods and stood up as Bella came beside him.

"Ecea, what was that?" she asked him.

"That man was Tony." Ecea told her, "I couldn't face him as a vampire."

"Well...luckily you were able to withhold your hunger." Bella said, "Come on…I know where some deer are."

She led him to where some deer were grazing.

"Now you have to be really calm and..."Bella started to say.

Suddenly Ecea zoomed toward the deer.

"Or you can just run and kill them." Bella said as Ecea killed one of the deer and quenched his thirst.

Ecea stood up and opened his eyes slowly. His red eyes had dimmed a little instead of being bright red.

"At least your thirst is quenched now." Bella said, "Come on. Let's slowly head back."

They started walking and Bella turned to Ecea.

"You know what happened with Alice's vision don't you?" she asked him.

Ecea gasped and then looked down.

"Yes..." he said, "Bella…you can't tell anyone this, but Emmet believes that he is falling in love with me."

"What?" Bella replied shocked, "Emmet is falling for you?"

"I don't know if he meant it when he said that he may be falling for me." Ecea said thinking, "Alice said that she couldn't see who my future lover would be."

"Still..." Bella replied, "There has to be some way to find out. Do you have feelings for Emmet?"

"Bella, I have only known him for two days." Ecea said shocked, "How can I possible have feelings for him?"

"I have feelings for Edward two days after I knew him." Bella said as if it was nothing, "Then we fell more in love. Ultimately we married and he transformed me into a vampire after I gave birth to Renesemee and was practically dying."

Ecea raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged.

"He is the one that waited." she told him.

"I wonder why Emmet didn't wait like he wanted to." Ecea said thinking.

"You're back," Emmet said from one of the trees as they arrived back at the house.

Ecea looked up and slanted his eyes at Emmet.

"So?" he said scoffing and looking away.

"How did it go?" Emmet asked Bella.

"Better than you guys would have thought." she answered, "He was about to confront a human and I pushed him down. He tried to get free, but suddenly stopped and rolled off the mountain."

"That's fantastic." Carlisle said amazed, "I am actually really amazed that he turned out to be like you, Bella."

Ecea turned to Emmet, who was looking at him in wonder.

"Emmet." Ecea said slanting his eyes.

"Huh?" Emmet questioned, "What is it?"

"Battle me." Ecea ordered staring at Emmet straight in the eyes with determination.

"What?" Emmet said shocked.

"You heard me." Ecea replied, "Fight me."

Bella smiled slightly and Emmet scoffed.

"Very well." he said jumping down and cracking his knuckles, "You just took me by surprise the first time. I won't allow that to happen again."

Ecea smirked lightly that only Bella noticed it. Everyone backed away as Ecea and Emmet stood in fighting stances.

"Let's do this." Emmet said running towards Ecea with vampire speed.

Ecea saw Emmet coming towards him clearly and smoothly dodged the attack.

"What?" Emmet said shocked looking at Ecea as he missed.

Suddenly he was kicked in the stomach and he flew back into a tree. He grunted and looked up to see Ecea standing there not breaking a sweat.

"That all you got?" Ecea asked him.

Emmet grunted and got up. He smashed the ground and it started exploding toward Ecea, who just stood there calmly. The earth got close and suddenly Ecea disappeared. Everyone gasped and Emmet looked around. Suddenly Emmet was kicked into the air and he grunted looking down to see Ecea standing there looking up at him. Emmet gasped as he saw that Ecea's eyes turned bright red. Ecea disappeared and appeared in front of Emmet. He punched Emmet and Emmet flew back through the trees. Emmet flipped over and landed on his feet, blocking an attack with his arms as Ecea hit him.

"Where did you get this speed and strength?" Emmet grunted.

"Apparently from you." Ecea said grabbing Emmet's arm and throwing him over his shoulder.

Emmet flew over Ecea and landed in front of the house. He turned around, only to be able to block Ecea's attack as it came rushing on.

"_He's too fast_." Emmet thought trying to figure out how to attack back, "_Where did this speed and strength come from_?"

Emmet jumped back and smashed the ground, which exploded in front of Ecea. Ecea held up his hand and force field protected him from the debris.

"Interesting..." Mr. Cullen mused, "His power is like an upgrade from Bella's. Okay that's enough."

Ecea and Emmet stopped fighting and Ecea turned away.

"We have to figure out what to do with the upcoming war." Mr. Cullen told everyone, "If we don't stop this war, then mankind will end as we know it."

"Then it seems that you would need me and the others." a man's voice said in the trees.

Everyone turned to see a man with dark brown hair and green eyes wearing a red outfit standing in there leaning against a tree.

"Seems that you're back." Mr. Cullen said, "Come on down, John."

John jumped down and Ecea looked at him closely. John seemed to be in his mid twenties and strong built.

"John, this is Ecea Hudson." Mr. Cullen introduced as John came walking up to them.

John stopped in shock.

"Ecea Hudson?" he questioned looking at Mr. Cullen, "Do you mean that...?"

Mr. Cullen nodded and John looked at Ecea amused.

"To think that it would happen just like 100 years ago." he said, "I thought that it all ended when the last of line of Ecea's died."

"There were others like me?" Ecea questioned.

"Yes and other Glee members." John said, "My sisters, brothers, and cousins are the last of the Solo and Skywalkers. The last Glee members were killed long ago...however it seems that they are back or at least their descendants are."

"I see." Ecea replied not really understanding but deciding to go with it.

"So I'm guessing that it's not the firebenders." John said to Mr. Cullen, "The Avatar world is gone now. As are many of the others."

"Yes..." Mr. Cullen replied, "It's mostly vampires and werewolves now, with the exception of you and your family members and sorcerers."

"Oh?" John questioned with a glint in his eyes, "Sorcerers huh? This has gotten more interesting."

"Are you a sorcerer?" Ecea asked.

"I am many things." John answered, "Jedi, Sorcerer, Vampire, Hedgehog, Prince of Heart, etc."

"It feels like I should know what you are talking about." Ecea said thinking and feeling something familiar inside him.

"Don't dwell on it too much." John replied, "It's not important yet."

Alice gasped and Edward turned to her sharply.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"Someone's coming...I don't know who. He's a vampire...a powerful vampire." Alice said.

"Volturi?" Mrs. Cullen questioned.

"No..." Alice said thinking, "This person...he knows Ecea or at least Ecea knows him."

Ecea sensed it too and turned to the forest.

"Everyone leave." he said realizing who was coming.

"I'm not." Emmet replied standing on Ecea's right side.

"Neither am I." Jacob said coming to Ecea's left side.

"Fine, but everyone else please leave." Ecea said.

Mr. Cullen nodded and they started leaving.

"Be careful." Bella said to Ecea.

Ecea nodded and Bella left.

"So who is coming?" Jacob asked Ecea.

"My ex husband." Ecea answered and Emmet looked at him shocked.

"Finn Hudson is coming?" Emmet said.

"Yeah." Ecea replied, "He's not to be underestimated. Be on your guard at all time, but I am the one that will face him."

They stood there in silence and then Ecea heard someone coming at vampire speed.

"Here he comes." he told Emmet and Jacob as he got into a fighting position.

Emmet and Jacob did the same and Finn came into view.

"Hello Finn." Ecea said.

"Hello Ecea." Finn replied, "Seems that you're still alive."

"You can't defeat me." Ecea told him.

Suddenly Finn stood beside Ecea with a hand on Ecea's shoulder. Jacob and Emmet gasped at Finn's speed.

"You think that I can't defeat you and yet you leave yourself wide open." Finn said softly.

"What makes you think that I am left wide open?" Ecea asked calmly.

Finn looked at him from the corner of his eye and then down to see Ecea's hand on fire and near Finn's ribs.

"I see." he said, "You are quick."

Emmet rushed toward Finn, who jumped back just as Emmet was getting close. Jacob quickly transformed into a werewolf and jumped at Finn, who jumped up into a tree.

"Pathetic." Finn said in disgust.

"Oh really?" Ecea replied appearing behind Finn who gasped.

Finn turned quickly, however Ecea smacked Finn to the ground before Finn could turn all the way. Finn grunted and rolled to the side as Emmet smashed down hitting the ground, blowing it to pieces.

"Damn it." Emmet swore as he missed.

Finn kicked Emmet into a tree and dodged an attack from Jacob.

"You guys are really slow." Finn sneered.

He turned around to see a fist coming at him. He quickly bent backward as Ecea flew over him. Ecea flipped over and quickly spun as Finn threw a punch at him at top speed. Ecea stared at Finn's fist as time seemed to slow down and suddenly disappeared. Finn gasped and Ecea appeared behind him.

From above the fight, John watched amused.

"That speed of his." he said softly as he watched Ecea, "Just like the Yellow Flash and Naruto...I wonder."

Finn stood there glaring at Ecea, who had a new determined look in his eyes.

"I am faster than you, Finn." Ecea said, "And there is no where you can beat me."

Emmet and Jacob walked up next to Ecea and stood ready to continue to battle.

"We shall finish this later." Finn snarled.

He vanished and John jumped down.

"Well that was interesting." he said, "Seems like you scared him off for now."

He looked at Ecea and Ecea looked back.

"That speed of yours is incredible." John said, "Just like two other guys I have known."

"Naruto and Minato." Ecea replied knowing who John was talking about.

John nodded and Ecea looked out into the woods.

"He will be back again." he told the others, "We need to go prepare for war."

"I know a place, but we need to get the rest of the Cullens." John said.

They left to find the Cullens and found them in a small cave.

"You guys okay?" Bella asked as Ecea, Emmet, John and Jacob came into the cave.

"Yeah." Ecea answered as Bella hugged him, "Finn will be after again, next time with an army if he can. We need to prepare."

"Carlisle, can we go talk?" John said.

Carlisle nodded and they went off to talk alone and Alice looked at Ecea.

"Ecea, you and I need to talk." she said.

She led Ecea outside and turned to him.

"Emmet isn't the one that you marry." she said.

"What do you mean?" Ecea questioned, "Wait, you saw who I marry?"

Alice nodded and Ecea sighed and looked around.

"Do I know this person?" he asked her.

Alice nodded and Ecea crossed his arms.

"It's a guy named Tony Dinozzo." Alice told him, "You didn't fall in love with Emmet, because you are meant to be with Tony, who I turned into a vampire for you."

"Tony?" Ecea said shocked but secretly happy.

"Yes and you both have twins through me." Alice replied.

Ecea smiled and Alice looked to the woods.

"He's coming." she said softly, "You should go explain everything to him and be with him. I will talk to Emmet."

Ecea went to find Tony and found Tony not far and they stopped and looked at each other.

"There you are." Tony said, "I have been looking all over for you."

"Tony, I have to tell you something." Ecea replied.

He explained to Tony that he was a vampire now and explained everything that had happened, except for Alice's vision.

"Do you have feelings for Emmet?" Tony asked.

"No I don't have any feelings for him." Ecea answered, "I know who I want, but I am not sure if he wants me."

Tony smiled softly and walked up to Ecea. He took Ecea's hand into his and smiled at Ecea.

"Ecea, when I first saw you I knew that you were different." Tony said, "I had feelings for you that I couldn't explain and when you saved me and watched over me, I realized that you really cared for me and that I care for you. I love you, Ecea Hummel."

He kissed Ecea and Ecea kissed back, drawing into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Tony's neck. Soon they stopped and Tony took Ecea's hand into his and they started walking back to the others slowly.

"So do you miss it?" Tony asked, "Your old life...glee club and everything?"

"I do, but this is my life now." Ecea answered, "I mean I do want a normal life, but I need to take care of this war first though."

"Okay, but I want to do something first." Tony said stopping Ecea as they walked by the mountain side and stood on a ledge that looked out to a wide area of woods.

Ecea turned to Tony as Tony dug into his pocket and went down on one knee.

"Oh my gosh." Ecea said shocked as Tony opened a clear small box and a golden ring was in it.

"Ecea Hummel…I know that this may seem sudden." Tony said, "But I know that I love you and I don't want to live without you. You make me feel complete and I know that you're the one for me. I know that we are going to be in a war, but I want to know that one day after, we will be together as husbands and maybe even have children. Will you do the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes." Ecea said crying out of joy, "I will marry you, Tony Dinozzo"

Tony smiled and put the ring on Ecea's finger and got up and hugged Ecea.

"Get on my back." Ecea said smiling and turning around.

Tony did so and wrapped his arms around Ecea and Ecea turned to him.

"Hold on tight." he advised.

Tony did so and Ecea jumped off the cliff and landed on the ground softly. He ran at top speed and Tony was amazed by Ecea's new agility and loved seeing what Ecea saw when he runs. Tony knew that this was to be and later they returned to the others and found them in the Cullens house.

"You're back." Edward said as Ecea and Tony came inside the house and everyone was in the living room.

"Good, everyone is here." John said, "I am going to need to be able to summon the other heroes."

They went outside however a figure in black cloak stood there.

Not so fast." the figure said snapping his fingers.

A light flashed and Ecea shielded his eyes and blacked out. He woke up to find himself back in front of a sign that said 'Lima, Ohio'.

"What the..." he said looking around seeing that the town was destroyed, "No, this can't be right."

He ran into the town and saw buildings destroyed and many rubbles lying around.

"Glee club." he gasped.

He ran to the school to find a long abandon school. He walked inside and found it wrecked and empty.

"Anyone here?!" he called out.

There was no answer and Ecea sank to his knees.

"No..." he whispered, "They can't be dead."

Suddenly he heard something echo through the hallways and looked up. A boy of about 19 stood there wearing black jeans and red shirt. The boy had black hair and Ecea's eyes slanted as he looked at the boy's eyes. They were red with three dots around his pupil and Ecea knew that it was the Sharingan, however this was not anyone he knew that had the Sharingan.

"Who are you?" Ecea asked.

"I should be asking that question." the boy replied, "How do you know this place?"

"I went to school here." Ecea told the boy.

"I know everyone at this school and I don't know you." the boy said drawing a gun from his pocket, "I am going to ask again...how do you know this place?"

"I went to school here with Kurt, Puck, Quinn, Finn, Rachel, Blaine, Sam, Tina, Mike, Artie, Santana and the rest of the Glee club." Ecea replied.

"You knew the New Directions?" the boy questioned.

"Knew?" Ecea said confused, "I am part of the New Directions."

"The New Directions have been disbanded for 19 years now." the boy said, "What's your name?"

"Ecea Hummel."

The boy's expression turned shocked and he started to lower his gun.

"Dad?" he questioned, "Is that really you?"

"What 'dad'?" Ecea said shocked.

"I am guessing that you're from the past." the boy replied, "Come with me."

Ecea got up and followed the boy down the halls and Ecea began to see that there were some features of the boy that were the same as himself. He saw himself in the boy and wondered if this was actually his son in the future, but 19 years in the future? How did this happen? The boy led him to an underground place where many kids and women and men were taking refuge.

"What happened here?" Ecea asked the boy.

"There was a bomb and destroyed most of America." the boy explained, "Many people have taken refuge here."

"Who set off the bomb?" Ecea questioned.

"A man named Lane set off the bomb." the boy told him.

"Lane?!" Ecea said shocked.

"Yeah I know that you know him." the boy replied.

"So are the glee members alive?" Ecea questioned.

"Yes, but they are usually out protecting other people." the boy answered.

Ecea nodded and they continued until they reached a big room.

"This is our sanctuary." the boy told Ecea as they stopped, "Sorry I forgot that I haven't told you my name, Dad...keep forgetting you're from the past. You and Tony named me Aaron Leon Hummel Dinozzo."

"Aaron huh?" Ecea said smiling, "After my uncle."

Eric nodded and smiled.

"I wonder why I am here." Ecea said thinking, "Last I remember was that Tony just proposed to me and John was going to summon the other heroes and there was this man in a black cloak outside waiting for us."

Eric slanted his eyes and looked away.

"Man in black cloak huh?" he said thinking, "I've heard of him. He's an agent of Lane. His name is Corbin. Apparently he is messing up the time frames of this world and causing time rifts."

"So will any of the future heroes be here?" Ecea asked Eric.

"Mostly every hero that you know, that isn't of a new generation, has gone and divided across the world and rarely come back here. The future you and Tony put me in charge here." Aaron explained, "Kurt and Blaine's son and daughter are the second and third in charge. Their son is named Carth and the daughter is named Bastilla. There is also Rick, son of Rachel and Finn before Finn had become gay and married you and then was turned...Jana, the daughter of Puck and Quinn and Eric, son of Emmet and Dave Karofsky."

"Karofsky?" Ecea question shocked.

"Yeah the guy he was with, cheated on him and then he and Emmet met and Emmet turned him into a vampire and they fell in love." Aaron replied, "Oh and then there is my twin sister, Athena."

"I have a son and a daughter?" Ecea said shocked.

"Come on dad, you knew that you were going to have twins." Aaron replied smiling.

"True." Ecea said grinning, "Where is Athena?"

"She went scouting with a few guys." Aaron told him, "She will be back any minute."

As he said so, the door opened behind them and they turned to see a girl of about 19 standing there. She had long curly brown hair and brown eyes and wore a black outfit with guns and swords strapped to her.

"You're back." Aaron said smiling, "How did the scouting go?"

"We ran into some monsters." the girl told Aaron as she went over to a desk and opening the drawer and loading her guns, "Louis was injured a little bit when he ran into the battle, but Lilly is healing him now."

"He was also the one to run into something dangerous." Aaron said nodding, "Athena, there is someone special here."

Athena turned to Ecea and gasped.

"Dad?" she questioned, "But you're in California."

"This is Dad from the past." Aaron told her, "Corbin sent him here."

"That troublemaker?" Athena questioned disgusted, "When will he stop?"

"I don't think he will." Aaron told her, "For some reason, he sent Dad here, but I think the others of the past will be in this time as well."

Athena nodded and put her guns away.

"Too bad you have to see this place." she said to Ecea, "Lane just doesn't know when to stop when it comes to world domination."

"Does anyone know where he is?" Ecea questioned.

"Follow me." Aaron said.

He and Athena led him out of the underground and to a high building that overlooked the town.

"Do you see that building over there?" Aaron said pointing to a castle far in the distance, "That's where he's located, however none of us has been able to get past his barrier. We have tried many times, but no one has even gotten closer without being killed."

"What powers do you have?" Ecea asked.

"I have many, but none that will work on the barrier." Aaron answered.

"I am going over there." Ecea said, "Who is coming with me?"

Aaron and Athena looked at each and then at Ecea and nodded.

"Let's go then." Ecea said grinning.

They stood staring out to the castle as the wind blew and Ecea slanted his eyes.

"_You will pay for this, Lane_." Ecea thought.

The End

Prologue to Glee: A twist in time

Tony woke up to find himself lying on the ground covered in dirt.

"What happened?" he questioned.

All he remembered was proposing to Ecea and then someone named John was going to summon heroes outside but a light had flashed and then he blacked out. Tony groaned as he got up and he felt sharp pain flash through his left arm.

"Shit." he said wincing in pain, "Arm's broken."

"You okay?" a girl's voice asked.

Tony looked to see Alice Cullen standing not far from him.

"Alice." Tony said surprised, "What happened?"

"It looks like someone has sent us in the future." Alice said looking around, "I believe we have split off from the others."

"Where are we?" Tony asked her looking around and seeing a destroyed city in front of him.

"I am guessing New York City." Alice answered, "I can't say for sure yet."

She looked at Tony clutching his arm.

"Let me take care of that." she said ripping off a part of Tony's shirt and bandaging the arm tight and made a sling.

"Thanks." Tony said.

"Let's go look around." Alice replied.

They started walking around and found no sign of life around.

"What do you think happened?" Tony asked her.

"I am guessing something very drastic." Alice said, "I think Lane may have been behind this."

"That guy just never gives up, does he?" Tony questioned looking around.

"We should try to find the others." Alice said, "They have to be in this time somewhere."

They continued searching, but still there was no sign of anyone...not even a stray animal. They climbed a tall building and gasped as they saw what lay before them. Destroyed cities and buildings and everything was like a wasteland.

"What the hell happened?" Tony questioned as he and Alice looked at each other.


End file.
